We Got Married FF NamJin Slight: MinYoon VHope GKook BTS
by MithaPark
Summary: Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin menikah secara virtual... Namjin. SLIGHT: MinYoon/VHope/GKook
1. Chapter 1

**WE GOT MARRIED**

 **RATE: T**

 **ROMANCE**

 **TERINSPIRASI DARI ACARA WE GOT MARRIED DI MBC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BTS adalah salah satu boy group asal Korea Selatan yang sangat terkenal di dunia, setiap penggemar K-Pop atau Non K-Pop yang suka mengupload video reaction mereka di Youtube pasti mengenal boy group ini. BTS beranggotakan 4 namja tampan yang sangat berbakat, mereka adalah:

KIM NAMJOON a.k.a RAP MONSTER (RM), 24 tahun, Rapper, Leader BTS, composer, model, actor dan fashionista. Jago bermain beberapa alat music. Berasal dari Busan. Kelemahannya adalah menari.

KWON JIYONG a.k.a G DRAGON (GD), 25 tahun, Rapper, Vocal, Visual, composer, model dan fashionista. Kelemahannya adalah mata keranjang.

JUNG HOSEOK a.k.a J-HOPE (HOPIE), 23 tahun, Rapper, Dancer, choreography leader, composer dan model. Kelemahannya adalah penakut.

PARK JIMIN a.k.a JIMIN, 20 tahun, maknae, main vocalist, Dancer, Visual. Selain itu Jimin merupakan actor dan model tang terkenal dengan eyesmilenya dan wajah cute dengan abs sempurna. Kelemahannya adalah suka tebar pesona (bukan playboy).

.

.

.

Di sudut lain kota Seoul, di sebuah kawasan elit tempat tinggal para orang-orang kaya di Seoul. Adalah sebuah keluarga kaya yang harmonis, keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga Kim. Kepala keluarganya adalah Kim Joongki, istrinya bernama Kim Baekhyun. Keluarga Kim mempunyai 3 orang putri.

KIM SEOKJIN a.k.a PINK PRINCESS, 22 tahun, anak sulung keluarga Kim ini adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan senyum malaikat. Model dan juga aktris terkenal karena dia berakting sudah dari umur 10 tahun sampai sekarang. Maka dari itu jangan ragukan kemampuan aktingnya. Image malaikatnya membuat para namja meleleh. Hobi memasak. Kelemahannya gampang kaget.

KIM TAEHYUNG a.k.a TaeTae (Alien), 20 tahun, anak kedua dari keluarga Kim ini tidak hanya terkenal karena kecantikannya yang seperti boneka hidup namun juga karena keunikan sifatnya. Saking uniknya dia pernah membuat gempar para Netizen karena beritanya menolak tawaran 3 perusahaan entertainmen besar korea untuk dijadikan idol. Hobinya bermain game dan eksis di media sosial. Kelemahannya adalah sifatnya yang 4D.

KIM JUNGKOOK a.k.a Kookie (Bunny), 17 tahun, maknae dari keluarga Kim ini juga tidak kalah cantik dan manis dari kakak-kakaknya, apalagi dengan bunny smile yang bikin semua orang gemas. Model dengan image pure innocent. Hobinya menyanyi dan mengupload hasil rekamanannya (dibantu Yoongi) ke Soundcloud atau Youtube. Kelemahannya adalah terlalu polos menuju ke LoLa.

Kim Seokjin mempunyai seorang teman yang telah mengenal dari TK, namanya…

MIN YOONGI a.k.a Suga, 22 tahun, seorang designer muda yang terkenal di korea dan sudah mempunyai brand sendiri yang banyak digemari oleh semua kalangan karena harganya yang tidak terlalu mahal. Hobinya menulis lagu (walaupun amatir). Suga adalah yeoja dengan tubuh mungil, kulit putih pucat dan senyum yang manis semanis gula, makanya nama panggilannya suga.

.

.

.

.

*Rumah Keluarga Kim*

Pagi-pagi buta manajer Jin sudah menelponnya. Untung Jin orangnya baik hati dan tidak sombong dan masih menghargai orang lain, coba kalau artis lain.

"Jin, kamu mendapatkan tawaran dari MBC untuk ikut acara reality show We Got Married. Bagaimana kamu terima atau tidak?"

"Hmmm entahlah oppa, coba nanti aku pikirkan lagi dan aku bicarakan dulu dengan eomma dan appa." Jawab Jin dengan suara serak khas orang yang bangun tidur.

"Ne, orang MBC meminta jawabannya sebelum jam 12 siang ini."

"Ne… Arraseo…"

Jin kembali melanjutkan mimpinya saat dilihatnya jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Belum saatnya dia bangun.

.

.

Tepat jam 8 pagi, Jin sudah cantik dan rapi, Jin menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ke dapur untuk membuat Jus buah dan sayuran. Di meja makan terlihat anggota keluarganya sedang duduk. Appa nya sibuk dengan Ipadnya, Eomma nya sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan menuang air putih ke gelas appa nya dan gelasnya sendiri. Tae terlihat sudah rapi dan cantik, sedang menuangkan maple sirup ke pancake nya. Tunggu… anggota keluarganya belum lengkap, mana si Maknae?

Jin segera menuju ke kamar maknae mereka, dan mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya

"Kookie! Kau sudah bangun belum?" Tanya Jin dari luar pintu.

"Ne eonni, ini sedang bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi aku ke sana. Tadi aku bangunnya kesiangan."

"Kau memang selalu bangun siang Kookie saying…" kata Jin sambil berlalu meninggalkan gerutuan adiknya didalam sana.

Jin berjalan menghampiri Appanya dan mengecup pipi appanya, kemudian berjalan menuju eommanya dan melakukan hal sama kemudian Jin mengambil tempat di sisi eommanya. Tak lama terlihat Jungkook berlari rusuh menuju meja makan dan mengambil tempat di sisi Tae.

"Morning…" teriak maknae dengan senyum kelincinya.

"Morning Kookie…"

Pelayan keluarga Kim langsung menghidangkan sarapan untuk Jin dan Kookie. Saat sedang menikmati makanannya, Jin yang hampir lupa jadi teringat pesan manajernya tadi.

"Hmmm… Appa, Eomma, aku mau minta izin kalian…" Tanya Jin agak ragu-ragu dan sedikit takut.

"Kamu mau pergi kemana Jinnie?" Tanya Appanya yang tidak menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kemana mana Appa. Aku minta izin untuk mengikuti program reality show di MBC."

"Kenapa harus minta izin kami Jinnie? Kan biasanya langsung lewat manajer kamu." Jawab eommanya dengan dahi yang berkerut, merasa aneh dengan sikap anaknya.

"Yang ini acaranya beda eomma. Jadi nama programnya We Got Married, intinya itu reality show tentang kehidupan pernikahan virtual eomma."

"Married? Pernikahan virtual? Tidak. Tidak, appa tidak setuju. Kamu masih muda Jinnie saying." Appanya dengan tegas menolak, Kim Joongki memang sangat protektif terhadap anak perempuannya. Bahkan semua naskah drama yang dibintangi anaknya harus diseleksinya terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya menolerir popo yang hanya menempel tidak lebih.

"Ini bukan menikah sungguhan appa. Ini Cuma menikah secara virtual, kayak drama biasa appa. Namun tidak ada naskahnya, jadi mengalir natural. Lagipula acara ini tayangnya sore appa, jadi rate nya bukan mature appa.

"Eomma setuju saja Jin. Selama tidak merusak nama baik mu dan keluarga kita." Jawab Kim Baekhyun, yang membuat Kim Joongki tidak bisa berkata tidak lagi.

"Kalau eomma mu sudah setuju, appa mau bilang apa lagi. Lagipula itu Cuma acting kan, tidak sungguhan. Asal adegannya tidak keterlaluan ya Jinnie."

"Ne… Gomawo appa, eomma…" Jin mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya lagi.

.

.

*BTS Dorm*

Hari itu member BTS sedang tidak ada jadwal. Libur selama sehari dihabiskan mereka di dorm saja, beristirahat memulihkan stamina dan menghilangkan capek. Hari beranjak siang, JHope dan Jimin terlihat sedang bertanding game di ruang tengah. Sedang RM dan GD asyik dengan Iphone mereka masing-masing, masih diruangan yang sama.

"Namjoon, tadi aku mendapat telpon dari MBC. Ada tawaran untuk ikutan dalam reality show di TV mereka." Manajer BTS berjalan dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa, disebelah GD.

"Terserah hyung, kan hyung manajernya disini. Selama jadwalnya masih aman sih aku oke-oke aja." Jawab RM tanpa melihat ke arah manajernya, asyik dengan Iphonenya, entah apa yang dilihat.

"Cuma acara yang ini agak berbeda, makanya aku minta persetujuan dari kalian. Dan yang ikut Cuma salah satu dari kalian saja." RM dan GD mngerutkan alisnya, memangnya acara apa sih? Pikir mereka berdua.

"Acara apa sih hyung?" Tanya GD sambil meletakkan Iphonenya kepangkuannya.

"We Got Married."

"We Got Married?" Tanya keempat namja tampan itu bersamaan dengan mata membulat menatap manajer hyung.

"Yup…"

"Memangnya itu acara apaan hyung?" Tanya GD dan RM nyaris bersamaan, karena mereka memang jarang nonton acara TV.

"Itu loh hyung, acara yang menayangkan tentang kehidupan penikahan secara virtual. Aku pernah menontonnya beberapa kali dirumah, eomma dan Noona penggemar acara itu." Sahut JHope menjelaskan.

"Waaaah, daebak… Berarti kalau kita setuju, salah satu dari kita akan segera menikah dong?" Jimin terlihat sangat antusias.

"Ya bukan menikah secara serius, seperti acting lah. Tapi selama ini yeoja-yeoja yang ikut di acara itu cantik-cantik dan sexy-sexy. SNSD, Girls Day, Apink pernah ikutan. Coba hyungdeul search di Youtube." Sepertinya JHope sangat ingin ikut acara itu, antusiasnya berlebihan.

"Sudah, kalau mau bahas nanti saja. Bagaimana kalian setuju nggak ikutan acara ini?"

"SETUJUUUU!" anak-anak BTS memang kelebihan hormone, begitu mendengar kata 'Yeoja' dan Sexy, hidungnya udah pada kembang kempis pengen nyeruduk.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

*BTS Dorm*

"sudah kalian tentukan siapa yang ikut?" Tanya manajer BTS sebelum mereka keluar dari dorm menuju ke acara music di gedung MBC.

"sudah hyung, tadi kami sudah tentukan lewat kawi bawi bo, yang akan ikutan Rapmon hyung." Kata Jimin.

"Namjoon, kamu setuju kan?" Tanya manajer hyung.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi hyung, kan sudah terlanjur tanda tangan kontrak juga, masa mau dibatalkan."

"Tenang saja, aku dengar-dengar calon istrimu aktris dan model cantik, aku dengar-dengar bocorannya dia juga sangat terkenal di korea. Dia masuk dalam salah satu wanita tercantik dan paling diinginkan untuk dijadikan pacar/istri di korea." Kata manajer hyung sambil keluar pintu dorm, menuju ke van mereka.

"Jinjja hyung? Daebaaaak!"

"Joon, kalau kamu masih menolak atau keberatan, aku bersedia menggantikanmu kok." Tawar GD.

"Kami juga mau hyuuung…" Jimin dan JHope ikutan melas.

"tidak. Kan yang kalah aku, jadi ya harus aku yang jadi suaminya hehehehe…" jawab RM sambil keluar mengikuti manajer hyung dengan senyum mesumnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **cerita gaje...**

 **authornya gila...**


	2. Chapter 2

**WE GOT MARRIED C2**

 **RATE: T**

 **ROMANCE**

 **TERINSPIRASI DARI ACARA WE GOT MARRIED DI MBC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **-FIRST MEET-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Backstage Show Champion MBC*

Member BTS sedang sibuk di ruang ganti, mereka akan perform di acara Show Champion. Namjoon sedang duduk di sofa panjang saat salah satu kamera dan staff WGM masuk ke ruang ganti BTS dan mendatanginya, syutingnya akan dimulai hari ini juga. Staff itu memberikan Namjoon sebuah kotak yang ternyata isinya adalah Wedding Invitation. Bentuk wedding invitation itu sangat sederhana namun elegan, bergambar tuxedo pengantin dengan warna abu-abu. Kemudian staff itu juga memberitahunya bahwa setelah acara Show Champion ini dia akan bertemu pertama kali dengan istrinya ditempat yang sudah ditentukan, dan akan diberitahukan nanti.

.

.

*Stage Show Champion*

Setelah selesai proses recording, member BTS tidak ada yang meninggalkan panggung. Mereka menyapa para ARMY, ternyata Namjoon berencana untuk memberitahukan tentang 'pernikahannya'.

"Ada satu hal yang mau saya sampaikan kepada kalian semua. Saya fikir yang pertama kali harus tahu tentang berita ini adalah kalian ARMY…" Namjoon yang biasanya terlihat santai, sekarang terlihat mulai gugup. Yang membuat memberdeulnya menahan tawa melihat leader mereka bertingkah tidak biasanya.

"Saya… Kim Namjoon… BTS Leader, akan menikah.." pernyataan Namjoon sontak membuat ruangan menjadi ribut, ARMY patah hati leader tampannya akan menikah.

Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah card yang tadi diberikan staff WGM kepada Namjoon, Jimin membukanya dan mulai membacakan isinya.

"Teman-teman sekalian… Saya Rap Monster akan menikahi seorang aktris yang cantik… Sekarang tanggung jawab saya bertambah satu lagi, selain sebagai member dan leader BTS, saya juga akan menjadi seorang suami… Tolong berikan support dan perhatian kalian untuk pernikahan kami… Hormat kami, Pengantin Pria: Rap Monster, Pengantin Wanita: 'Cantik'…" terdengar riuh penolakan dari fans, mereka tidak rela idolanya dimonopoli. Ada juga teriakan yang mempertanyakan kenapa nama pengantin wanitanya 'cantik'.

"Sejujurnya saya belum tau siapa dan seperti apa pengantin wanitaku…" jawab Namjoon menjelaskan kenapa tidak ada nama pengantin wanitanya. Keributan itu sedikit banyak mulai reda, mungkin ARMY mulai mengerti bahwa idola mereka tidak benar-benar akan menikah. Namun sebagian lagi masih tidak rela meskipun tau itu bohongan.

"Rap Monster-ssi, bagaimana anda bisa tidak tau siapa yang akan anda nikahi… Anda lucu sekali…" JHope tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Namjoon.

Panggung itu menjadi ricuh karena memberdeul mulai menggoda Namjoon, dan mengundang gelak tawa ARMY. Sang leader hanya pasrah tidak membalas karena pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal apa yang akan dibicaraka jika bertemu istrinya nanti.

.

.

*Ruang Ganti BTS*

Member BTS telah berganti baju, Namjoon pun sedang memilih-milih baju yang akan dipakainya saat bertemu dengan istrinya, pilihannya jatuh pada celana kain hitam, kaus berleher tinggi warna putih lengan panjang, dan blazer hitam dan memakai sepatu boots. Rambut pirangnya disisir rapi ke samping.

Saat Namjoon sedang sibuk dengan bajunya, memberdeul lebih penasaran dengan siapa istri Namjoon. Mereka berkutat dengan Ipad GD, mereka mencari nama-nama artis yang masuk jajaran artis cantik korea saat ini. Saat mesin pencari itu sudah menemukan nama-nama itu, mereka membaca dan melihat foto-foto mereka. Dan terkejut karena semuanya cantik-cantik dan mereka ribut sendiri.

"Woooooa Suzy Miss A… cantik… tapi tidak mungkin" JHope memutuskan sendiri.

"Masa Rapmon nikah sama Shin Minah-ssi… haaah tidak mungkin…" GD menggeleng-geleng sendiri

"Kim Taehee-ssi?" Tanya Jimin ke hyungdeulnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIN… kan Kim Taehee-ssi kekasihnya Rain Sunbaenim…" JHope dan GD kompak membantah.

"Mungkin yang menjadi istriku Song Hyekyo hyung hahahahaha…" Namjoon mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan bercanda, namun malah mendapatkan deathglare dari memberdeulnya.

"MIMPIIIIIII…"

Saat mereka sedang berdebat muncul lagi kamera dan staff yang tadi memberikan kotak kepada Namjoon, kali ini staff itu memberikan Namjoon sebuah amplop berwarna merah yang berisi mission card. Namjoon membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata berupa tiket bioskop. Jadi Namjoon akan bertemu dengan 'istri'nya di bioskop.

.

.

*Kampus Jin*

Selesai kuliah Jin langsung menuju ke mobilnya di parkiran, manajernya sudah berada di dalam mobil itu menjemputnya. Saat memasuki mobil, disana tidak hanya ada manajernya namun sudah ada kamera dan staff WGM. Jin sudah tau kalau akan memulai syuting WGM hari ini. Jin menerima amplop merah dan membukanya ternyata berisi tiket bioskop sama seperti yang didapat Namjoon. Jin yang menerima penjelasan dari staff bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan 'suami'nya di bioskop malam ini.

Setelah mengetahuinya, Jin bergegas menuju ke butik Yoongi sahabatnya untuk memilih dan berdandan disana. Jin tidak mau terlihat biasa, dia mau terlihat mempesona. Mungkin Jin menganut moto 'kesan pertama begitu menggoda…'.

"Yoongi-ya… Pilihkan gaun terbaikmu untuk kupakai malam ini…"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Acara apa? Kenapa dadakan?" Tanya Yoongi dengan dahi berkerut, merasa sahabatnya ini sedang aneh.

"Ini acaranya penting. Pokoknya aku mau dress yang cantik, anggun, elegan, mempesona dan sexy, tapi tidak murahan."

"Kau ini mau kemana? Tidak biasanya meminta baju sexy. Lagipula biasanya kalau ada acara kau selalu menghubungiku paling tidak 1minggu sebelumnya. Tumben ini dadakan."

"Aku mau bertemu calon 'suami'ku Yoongi-ya." Jin menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"oooooh mau ketemu calon suamimu…"

1…

2…

3…

"APAAAA? CALON SUAMI? SEJAK KAPAN KAU PUNYA CALON SUAMI? MEMANGNYA IMO MENJODOHKANMU? KENAPA TIDAK CERITA PADAKU! KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENGANGGAPKU SAHABATMU LAGI?" Jin menutup telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan dan omelan sahabatnya yang seperti orang nge-rap itu ditelinganya.

"Bukan. Eomma dan Appa tidak menjodohkanku, ini Cuma pernikahan virtual Yoongi-ya. Aku ikutan WGM." Jin nyengir dan berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya menuju ruangan tempat Yoongi menyimpan koleksi-koleksi eksklusifnya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terbengong-bengong dengan mulut ternganga.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Jin sudah berada dalam mobilnya menuju ke bioskop. Jin malam ini sangat cantik seperti biasa, namun gaun yang membalut tubuh indahnya berbeda dengan gaun-gaun yang biasa dipakainya. Jin yang biasanya memakai gaun-gaun panjang nan anggun, malam ini memakai mini dress hitam yang mengekspose kaki indahnya, dan dress itu backless memperlihatkan punggung putih mulus tanpa cacat. High heels gold menghiasi kakinya, rambut panjangnya di tata ke atas ala bride membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat walaupun sedikit tertutupi anak rambut yang menjuntai di sekitarnya. Tak lama Jin sudah sampai dipelataran bioskop, dan sudah terbentang karpet berwarna merah yang menyambut Jin.

 _ **-TAKE-**_

Jin keluar dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya diatas red carpet dengan pasti masuk ke dalam gedung theater. Namun di dalam hatinya Jin merasa sangat gugup, karena ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama putus dari Jin Hyosang dia harus dekat lagi dengan seorang namja, walaupun kedekatan ini hanyalah virtual bukan nyata.

Sementara di dalam sebuah ruangan bioskop Namjoon telah duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu 'istrinya'. Terlihat ketegangan diwajahnya, kedua tangannya saling mengait satu sama lain karena rasa gugupnya. Wajahnya tidak henti menengok kearah pintu menunggu seseorang datang dari arah pintu tersebut. Otak pintarnya sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang akan dia bicarakan nanti kepada 'istrinya'. Tanpa dia sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang mengawasinya di balik jendela kecil ruang proyektor, mereka adalah memberdeulnya sendiri.

Memberdeulnya datang untuk memberikan dukungan dan melihat langsung 'istri' dari leadernya. Ketiganya juga ikutan tegang karena sangat penasaran dengan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan virtual leadernya yang ceroboh itu.

"Bride nya belum datang juga hyung."

"Rapmon hyung terlihat menyedihkan." Celetuk JHope diikuti anggukan dari Jimin dan GD.

"Kira-kira siapa ya pengantin wanitanya?" GD benar-benar penasaran dengan 'istri' Namjoon.

Tiba-tiba proyektor di sebelah mereka dihidupkan dan layar besar di depan Namjoon menampilkan beberapa cuplikan-cuplikan film. Namjoon dan member BTS yang sedang mengintipnya focus menonton. Di layar menampilkan salah satu adegan dengan pemeran Shin Min Ah.

"Shin Min Ah-ssi?" JHope merespon dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aaahhh itu tidak mungkin…" GD menanggapi JHope sambil tersenyum.

"Kim Soo Hyun-ssi?" lagi-lagi JHope berkomentar saat layar menampilkan adegan film yang lain.

"Daebak!" kali ini Jimin ikut menanggapi.

Layar kembali menampilkan cuplikan adegan film yang lain, dimana Kim Tae Hee sedang mengendarai kuda.

"Kim Tae Hee-ssi?" lagi-lagi JHope.

"Aaaaah ini jelas tidak mungkin hyung…" Jimin menjawab dengan yakin.

"Aku juga yakin pasti bukan Kim Tae Hee-ssi." GD mengamini Jimin.

"Kalau bukan Kim Tae Hee-ssi, mungkin saja kudanya…" kata JHope sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan mata yang masih focus pada layar. Kata-kata JHope membuat Jimin dan GD sweetdrop.

Layar menampilkan cuplikan film yang berbeda lagi, terdapat beberapa pemeran wanita dalam film tersebut dan semuanya cantik walaupun pengambilan gambarnya tidak terlalu dekat. Dan GD sepertinya mengenali cuplikan film apa yang sedang ditampilkan dilayar.

"Ini seperti film yang aku sukai, pemeran utamanya Kim Seok Jin-ssi. Masa pengantin wanitanya Kim Seok Jin-ssi? Kalau pengantin wanitanya benar-benar Kim Seok Jin-ssi, aku akan pulang duluan ke dorm…" kata GD setengah bercanda dan disambut dengan tawa tertahan dari JHope dan Jimin. Ya. GD, JHope dan Jimin sangat mengidolakan Kim Seok Jin dan menonton semua film Kim Seok Jin berulang-ulang.

Dan layar tersebut menampilkan wajah close up seorang Kim Seok Jin, tepat saat itu pintu theater terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita yang sama dengan yang di layar, KIM SEOK JIN. Namjoon, GD, JHope, dan Jimin terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang Kim Seok Jin. Jin berdiri di bawah layar dengan pandangan menuju ke Namjoon dan senyum sejuta watt yang ditujukan kepada Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya diam memandang makhluk dihadapannya tanpa berkedip dan tatapan memuja. Yup, leader kita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kim Seok Jin… Hyung, itu Kim Seok Jin…" Jimin tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya bisa melihat seorang Kim Seok Jin secara langsung.

"Ne, ne, aku juga lihat itu Kim Seok Jin… Daebak!"

"Woaaaa… Daebaaaak!" JHope hanya ternganga melihat idolanya didepan mata.

"Anyeonghaseyo…" Jin membungkuk member salam ke Namjoon.

"Ne, anyeonghaseyo…" Namjoon membalas dengan menundukkan kepalanya, karena posisinya sekarang sedang duduk. Senyum terkembang di sudut-sudut bibir Namjoon dan terlihat dimplenya yang sangat manis, Namjoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagian yang membuncah didalam dadanya. Ada desir aneh yang merambat saat mendengar suara Jin.

"Nama saya Kim Seok Jin, senang bertemu dengan anda…" Jin memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal selayaknya orang yang pertama kali bertemu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda…" Namjoon berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah Jin.

Wajah Jin merona, kakinya gemetaran karena gugup dan terpesona dengan sosok dihadapannya. 'Waaah, dia sangat tampan dan tinggi. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, seperti mau melompat keluar. Eotokeee… Eommaa…'

Namjoon sudah berdiri di depan Jin dan menatap Jin dengan intens, Jin menatap Namjoon tak lama Jin mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak sanggup menatap Namjoon lama-lama. "Nama saya Kim Namjoon. Kita duduk disana, kajja." Namjoon bergerak kesamping memberi jalan kepada Jin dan berjalan dibelakang Jin.

Namjoon menatap Jin dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, "Jadi, kamu adalah pasangan hidupku?"

Jimin, GD, dan JHope yang mendengarnya tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa mereka. "Pasangan hidup, pertanyaan apa itu." Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut dan mulutnya supaya tidak terdengar Namjoon. JHope sudah jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi mulutnya yang sedang tertawa. "Leader kita yang katanya pintar sekarang terlihat idiot." GD hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Namjoon prihatin.

"Ne…" Jawab Jin singkat. "Apa anda mengenal saya?" Lanjut Jin.

"Maaf Kim Seok Jin-ssi, saya bukan tipe yang suka melihat TV atau film."

"Aaah, saya aktris dan model."

"Kalau saya member BTS, anda tau BTS?"

"BTS? Ooooh BTS, uri dongsaeng sangat menyukai lagu-lagu kalian."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Anda sangat cantik…"

"Terima kasih…"

Suasana diantara keduanya menjadi sangat awkward. Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Namjoon merasa hari ini dia menjadi sangat bodoh karena semua pertanyaan yang telah disusun sebelumnya hilang semuanya. Saat pertama kali melihat Jin seluruh perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada Jin, dan membuat pikirannya menjadi blank.

"Haaah…" Namjoon mendesah frustasi atas keadaannya sekarang yang seperti seorang idiot. "Biasanya, kalau dalam acara-acara saya termasuk orang yang talkactive. Ada banyak hal yang bisa saya jadikan bahan pembicaraan, tapi sekarang saya tidak tau harus berbicara apa…" Katanya sambil mencuri pandang ke Jin dan kemudian tertawa sendiri, menertawakan tingkahnya yang konyol. Jin pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah makhluk tampan di sebelahnya 'Namja ini sangat lucu, aku suka…'.

.

.

Setelah lama, yang terjadi hanya kecanggungan dan keheningan diantara keduanya. Tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan GD, Jimin dan JHope yang memberikan mereka selamat. 3 member ini berniat untuk membantu leadernya lepas dari awkward moment mereka.

"Aaaah aku capek melihat kalian berdua…" keluh GD dan dipotong oleh Jimin, "Hyung, kita harus memperkenalkan diri dulu…"

"2… 3… Bang-Tan… Anyeonghaseyo BTSimnida…"

"Hyuuung, kau juga harus ikut, kita kan satu team…" protes Jimin kepada Namjoon yang hanya tertawa melihat ulah memberdeulnya.

"2… 3… Bang-Tan… Anyeonghaseyo BTSimnida…" Perkenalan kali ini dipimpin sang leader, dengan wajah malu.

"Anyeonghaseyo… Kim Seok Jin imnida…" jin berdiri dan membungkuk kepada member BTS.

"Untuk kebahagiaan pernikahan kalian, kami akan memberikan sebuah persembahan khusus untuk kalian berdua."

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu BTS 'I Need You' dimainkan, 3 member di depan Namjoon dan Jin langsung menari. Namjoon yang melihat sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, dia tertawa dengan keras. Lain halnya dengan Jin, dia tertawa senang dan terlihat kagum.

Perform singkat itu selesai, "Senang berkenalan dengan anda Kim Seok Jin-ssi, sekarang anda adalah saudara ipar kami…" GD sebagai member tertua berbicara mewakili saudara-saudaranya.

"Dia sangat cantik kan?" tanya Namjoon, yang disambut wajah merona Jin.

"Ne, sangat cantik. Dan kami sudah tau daridulu kalau Kim Seok Jin-ssi itu cantik hyung. Kami kan fans no.1 nya Seok Jin-ssi."

"Sudah Jim, sekarang Seok Jin-ssi kan saudara ipar kita." GD kembali membuka suara supaya tidak terjadi perdebatan antara Jimin dan Namjoon. Dia berusaha kembali ke misi awal mereka untuk membantu Namjoon dan Jin. "Kami sudah melihat dan mendengar semua percakapan kalian. Dan kami pikir kalian membutuhkan bantuan dari kami supaya bisa lebih dekat, dan keluar dari awkward moment, jadi kami harap, kalian menuruti semua perintah dari kami." Kata-kata GD menuai pelototan dari Namjoon yang sepertinya tidak setuju dengan kata-kata 'menuruti semua perintah kami', karena mungkin saja itu hal yang sangat menyusahkannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kami ingin kalian berdua berdiri (Jin dan Namjoon berdiri). Kemudian saling berhadapan dan berpegangan tangan (Jin dan Namjoon melakukannya). Dan sekarang kami ingin kalian saling menatap selama 5 detik tanpa bicara. Hana… Dul… Set…" JHope memberikan instruksi yang sepertinya sudah direncanakan oleh memberdeul dari awal sebelum masuk. Jin dan Namjoon melakukan perintah JHope dengan baik, bahkan Namjoon terkesan sangat menyukai ide memberdeulnya ini, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tidak lepas dari senyuman.

GD, Jhope dan Jimin terlihat sangat senang dengan adegan yang tersaji didepan mereka. "Yak! Selesai." Suara Jhope membuyarkan adegan lovely dovey didepannya.

"Nah, sekarang kita lakukan misi kedua. Kalian harus menentukan nama panggilan masing-masing."

"Kami baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin kami bisa menentukan nama panggilan?" protes Namjoon

"Ya karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama kalian, makanya kalian harus menentukan nama panggilan untuk masing-masing." Jhope memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal supaya misi mereka tetap berjalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tentukan nama panggilan sesuai dengan kesan pertama kalian saat akhirnya saling bertemu." GD memberikan solusi kepada Namjoon yang terlihat kebingungan dengan misi yang diberikan.

"Eotoke…" Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat kearah Jin. Jin juga mengucapkan kata yang sama sambil melihat Namjoon.

Setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat, Namjoonlah yang pertama mengeluarkan kata-kata, "Uri…" Memberdeul yang melihat ekspresi aneh Namjoon dan karena tidak sabar pun menahan tawanya.

"Jangan ketawa…" Namjoon merengek. Dan malah mendapatkan tawa keras dari memberdeulnya yang tidak biasa mendengar seorang Namjoon merengek.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Namjoon Hyung berkelakuan seperti ini." Celetuk Jimin.

Setelah memberdeulnya tenang, "Uri… Baby Princess…" Keadaan yang semula sudah tenang, berubah chaos. Jin yang mendengar nama panggilan yang dipakai Namjoon untuknya pun tidak dapat menahan perasaannya yang campur aduk, Jin sampai berjongkok ditempatnya untuk menutupi ekspresi wajahnya dengan kursi didepannya. Sedang Namjoon hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan karena malu.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin kepada Jhope yang sedang tertawa tertahan dan jari-jari tangannya yang menekuk ke dalam karena tidak tahan dengan nama panggilan yang dipakai Namjoon.

"Tolong pukul tanganku Jim." Jimin pun memukul tangan JHope pelan.

"Kenapa Baby Princess, itu karena saat aku melihat dia masuk kesini pertama kali dengan memakai dress, dia terlihat seperti Princess sungguhan."

"Lalu kenapa ada Baby nya?"

"Itu karena dia memiliki mata yang bersinar dan baby fat di pipinya seperti seorang bayi dimataku." Lagi-lagi Jhope memberikan reaksi yang menghebohkan. Dia kembali meminta Jimin untuk memukul jari-jarinya yang kembali menekuk. Namun sekarang bukan hanya JHope yang jari-jari tangannya menekuk, tapi juga GD. Mereka tidak tahan dengan leadernya yang berubah menjadi mellow, tidak sepeti biasanya.

"Nah, sekarang gantian hyungsunim. Karena Namjoon Hyung sudah menentukan nama panggilan yang bagus untuk Hyungsunim, sekarang giliran Hyungsunim yang memberikan nama panggilan kepada Namjoon Hyung."

"Ooooh Otoke…" Jin terlihat tidak yakin dengan nama panggilan yang akan dia berikan. Dan dia kembali berjongkok dan bersembunyi untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"Cepat berdiri!" Jhope yang sudah tidak sabar tiba-tiba menggunakan banmal kepada Jin.

"Ya Hobi! Beraninya kau menggunakan banmal padanya!" Namjoon melotot dan menunjuk kepada JHope sambil tersenyum, tapi ada sorot tidak suka terpancar dari matanya pada tindakan JHope itu. Memberdeul lain pun langsung menegur JHope, Jimin yang disebelahnya memukul mulut JHope pelan.

"Mmmm karena anda memanggilku Princess, maka saya akan memanggilmu Prince." Jawaban Jin mengundang tawa tertahan dari member BTS dan facepalm.

"Sebenarnya saya akan memanggil anda Oppa, tapi saat anda menentukan panggilan untuk saya Princess, maka saya memanggil anda Prince. Kan pasangan Princess adalah Prince."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang anda harus memanggil Namjoon Hyung Prince."

"Uri… Prince…" Jin berkata sambil menekukkan lututnya tanpa sadar, seperti seorang putri yang member salam kepada seorang pangeran. "Saat kita pertama kali bertemu dalam sebuah variety show, beberapa waktu yang lalu, saya melihat anda adalah orang yang berbeda dari yang lain, anda juga terlihat lebih menonjol dari yang lain. Itu membuat saya jadi ingin mengenal anda lebih lagi. Dan saya sangat senang, sekarang saya diberi kesempatan untuk lebih mengenal anda lebih dekat."

"Kita pernah terlibat dalam sebuah variety show? Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Hmmm… itu sudah agak lama, mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu… Di acara Strong Heart… Itu pertama kalinya saya bertemu dengan anda."

"Aaaaah… Kau benar, aku ingat sekarang…"

Mereka mengobrol dengan asyik dan melupakan bahwa memberdeulnya masih berada disana, berdiri seperti penonton.

.

.

"Karena sekarang kalian sudah terlihat tidak canggung lagi, maka kami permisi dulu." GD menyela pembicaraan untuk berpamitan.

"Anyeonghaseyoo…" GD, Jhope dan Jimin pun berlalu. GD bahkan sempat melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Jin dan Namjoon pun kembali duduk di kursi mereka. "Jadi tentang nama panggilanku untukmu, Baby Princess….."

"Aaaaah… otokeee…" Jin menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Saat mendengar nama panggilan itu, saya tidak tahan. Dan itu membuat saya merinding."

"Tapi mulai sekarang, anda harus terbiasa mendengarnya."

"Aaaah… otokeee… Saya sepertinya butuh waktu…"

"Apakah menurut anda kita tidak perlu memakai nama panggilan itu?"

"Ne… Saya benar-benar membutuhkan sedikit waktu…"

"Apa pendapat anda tentang uri member?"

"Mereka semua impressive. Mereka terlihat seperti penyanyi."

"Ya karena mereka memang benar-benar penyanyi." Namjoon tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar pendapat Jin yang terdengar sangat lucu.

"Maksud saya, mereka memberikan sebuah kesan "Woaaaa… Itu BTS". Ya perasaan seperti itu kira-kira." Jelas Jin kepada Namjoon sambil bertepuk tangan dan memasang tampang fangirling, terlihat sangat tulus.

'Kyeoptaaa….' Namjoon tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya kepada Jin sama sekali. Wajah Jin kembali merona saat tidak sengaja berpandangan dengan Namjoon. Keadaan kembali mengalami awkward moment antara keduanya.

.

.

Namjoon yang tidak sengaja memperhatikan jari-jari tangan Jin, "Jari-jari tangan anda panjang yah…"

"Ne, eomma saya bilang, jari-jari saya panjang dan lentik."

"Ne, anda memiliki tangan yang cantik. Mau coba membandingkan dengan tangan saya?" Tanya Namjoon sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan telapak tangan menghadap ke Jin. Jin pun mau tidak mau memperhatikan tangan Namjoon, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk di bandingkan dengan tangan Namjoon.

"Woaaah, tangan kamu besar yah."

"Ne, karena saya lelaki." "Waaaah… tangan anda sangat pas dengan tangan saya, sepertinya tangan anda memang tercipta untuk tangan saya." Kata-kata Namjoon benar-benar cheesy, namun Jin menyukai kata-kata Namjoon yang terdengar sangat tulus.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, Namjoon yang terus memandang ke arah Jin dengan menunjukkan senyum idiotnya, Namjoon masih terkesima dengan kecantikan 'istrinya' yang tidak terbantahkan. Jin yang memang merasa malu hanya mampu sesekali melirik ke arah Namjoon. Walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam namun keadaan mereka masih lebih baik daripada saat awal tadi, setidaknya kecanggungan diantara mereka perlahan mulai berkurang, walaupun keduanya masih susah untuk membangun percakapan yang intens.

.

.

Namun di tempat lain, member BTS ternyata masih berada di luar, dan masih memperhatikan keadaan leader mereka dan 'istrinya'. Sepertinya mereka masih tidak tega untuk meninggalkan leadernya.

Saat mereka tidak mendengar adanya percakapan diantara keduanya, para member pun menyiapkan misi baru untuk keduanya. Entah mereka benar-benar khawatir pada Namjoon ataukah mereka tidak rela idola mereka menjadi istri leadernya ataukah mereka memang berniat mengerjai Namjoon, entahlah. Kalau author pikir, mereka bertiga benar-benar mirip ahjumma-ahjumma kepo. GD, JHope dan Jimin cocok jika membentuk group baru bernama Bangjumma (Bangtan Ahjumma) :p mian.

.

.

Bangjumma pun memutuskan untuk masuk kembali kedalam theater. Namjoon dan Jin yang tidak menduga kalau mereka akan datang lagi menjadi sangat terkejut.

"OMO…" teriak Jin dan mengeluarkan tawanya yang khas sambil menutup mulutnya. Namjoon hanya mengulum senyum menanggapi kelakuan memberdeulnya yang memang hiperaktif dan kepomaniac.

"Jangan tertawa…" GD yang masuk lebih dulu sedikit merasa malu karena ditertawakan dongsaengnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Namjoon bertanya sambil tertawa, karena tak lama setelah Bangjumma masuk lagu Fun Boys terdengar dan memberdeulnya dengan kompak langsung melakukan koreo dengan semangat dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Namjoon. Dan Jimin tiba-tiba salah melakukan koreo dan dengan senang hati JHope memberikan Deathglare nya kepada uri maknae. Poor jiminie…

.

.

Setelah perform singkat dan dadakan, JHope yang memulai pembicaraan, "Karena adanya awkward moment diantara kalian berdua, maka kami datang lagi. Dan untuk mengatasi awkward moment diantara kalian berdua, kami bertiga mengantarkan pesan cinta."

"Dan kami akan selalu datang saat kalian berdua mengalami awkward moment." GD, JHope, dan Jimin bergantian menyampaikan alasan kenapa mereka masuk lagi ke dalam theater tersebut.

.

.

"Dan misi kali adalah…."

"Rapmon dance time…" sahut mereka berbarengan. Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum dengan menahan amarahnya 'Awas kalian'.

"Kalian jangan melakukan ini kepadaku…" Jin hanya tersenyum bahagia dan bertepuk tangan pelan.

Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa Bangjumma memberikan misi dance time? Itu semua karena sebuah teori yang keluar dari otak aneh JHope dan Jimin. Menurut mereka berdua, sebagai seorang penyanyi, menyanyi dan menari itu dapat mengurangi rasa nervous. Ini teori macam apa? Author hanya bisa mengelus dada, tabahkanlah hatimu monnie sayang.

"Bride, kamu ingin melihatnya kan?"

"Neeee…" Jin menjawab dengan sangat semangat. Karena 'istrinya' sangat ingin melihat Namjoon menari, Namjoon pun berdiri dari duduknya dengan sangat terpaksa. Semua dilakukan Namjoon untuk membahagiakan Jin. Cieee romantis (entah romantis atau Namjoon sengaja menggali kuburnya sendiri. Author juga tidak tau, hanya Namjoon dan yang diatas yang tau).

Namjoon berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju kebawah, Bangjumma pun dengan kompak mencari tempat duduk untuk melihat pertujukan solo dance Namjoon. "Music Start…" Kata JHope saat Namjoon telah sampai di hadapan mereka. Dan lagu Fun Boys pun terdengar, Namjoon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan koreo. Member BTS terlihat sangat excited melihat leader mereka menari. Jin pun terlihat sangat excited melihat Namjoon menari, dan dia tidak dapat menghilangkan kekagumannya kepada Namjoon. Jin merasa Namjoon benar-benar sangat keren. Disisi lain, Namjoon merasa ini sangat memalukan, karena dia adalah orang yang tidak pandai menari.

"Sudah… Sudah…" Namjoon menghentikan dance nya karena sudah tidak dapat menahan malunya. Jin spontan memberikan Namjoon standing applause.

Namjoon berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya disebelah Jin. "Selanjutnya apalagi?" Tanya Namjoon setelah sampai di atas, dengan poker facenya.

"Selanjutnya kami akan pergi…"

"Tapi jika kalian berdua mengalami awkward moment lagi, kami akan mendatangi kalian kembali." Dan Bangjumma pun meninggalkan Namjin kembali. Dan Namjoon hanya dapat mengelus dada melihat kepergian memberdeulnya.

.

.

"Kamu sangat keren saat menari…" Puji Jin dengan tulus.

"Jinjja? Lain kali kita harus menari bersama." Namjoon bahagia karena dianggap keren oleh Jin saat dia menari.

"Saya tidak bisa menari… Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau kita bisa menari bersama."

"Saya akan menolong anda… Karena kita sekarang sudah suami istri, maka jika salah satu dari kita mengalami kesulitan, maka yang lainnya harus membantu dan mensupport." Jin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk jangka waktu yang agak lama.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar, Bangjumma masih mengawasi couple kita dari luar.

"Apa kalian ada yang membawa lipgloss?" Tanya Jimin. "Bibirku kering…" GD dan JHope sweetdrop.

"Eh, misi selanjutnya apa?"

"Misi selanjutnya sebaiknya untuk hyungsunim." Dan mereka mulai mendiskusikan apa rencana mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

Kembali ke couple kita. "Anda ingin rumah yang seperti apa?"

"Saya ingin rumah yang mempunyai halaman. Kita bisa melakukan barbecue party disana."

"Apa yang anda ingin lakukan bersama?"

"Hmmm… Entahlah… Sekarang pikiran saya sedang blank."

"Baiklah nanti anda pikirkan, apa yang ingin anda lakukan bersama dengan saya, dan catatlah. Saya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ne…"

"Yaksok?" Namjoon mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Yaksok!" Jin menyambut kelingking Namjoon dengan kelingkingnya.

.

.

Mereka terdiam kembali untuk beberapa saat, "Sepertinya memberku akan masuk lagi."

"Kalau mereka datang, kita pasti akan mendengar suara… OMO!" belum sempat Jin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Bangjumma sudah masuk.

"Music please!" JHope mengangkat jarinya. Dan lagu Dope pun terdengar.

Saat music berhenti,Bangjumma pun menyelesaikan tariannya, "Kami sudah tidak mengalami awkward moment lagi." Kata Namjoon.

"Ne, tapi kalian masih terlalu kaku. Jadi misi kali ini, kami ingin kalian berdua berbicara menggunakan banmal. Kami ingin mendengarnya sekarang. Coba kalian ungkapkan isi hati kalian tentang 'pernikahan' ini."

Namjoon terdiam sejenak, "My Baby Princess, oppa harap kamu bisa menerima semua kekuranganku dan kelebihanku…" Jin tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya, "Aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama…" Namjoon pun tidak menyangka kalau akan terjadi hal yang kebetulan seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu Hyungsunim harus memikirkan kata-kata lain. Hyung lanjutkan lagi."

Namjoon melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya yang sempat terputus tadi, "Kita harus saling memahami dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Kita harus membuat kehidupan pernikahan yang luar biasa."

"Giliran Hyungsunim yang menyampaikan sesuatu ke Namjoon hyung."

"Dalam kehidupan pernikahan, pasti ada saatnya kita bertengkar tapi juga akan ada saat-saat menyenangkan, aku harap kita bisa menghargai dan menikmati saat-saat itu bersama-sama dan kita bisa saling jujur satu sama lain."

"Sekarang, waktunya bride dance time." Jin langsung panik mendengar kata-kata JHope.

"Aku tidak bisa menari." "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menari."

"Karena anda adalah 'istri' seorang idol, jadi anda harus tau caranya menari."

"Bisakah kita menari bersama, jadi saya bisa mengikuti kalian."

"Baiklah kita lakukan bersama."

"Sudah, kalian jangan memaksanya menari." Namjoon membela Jin.

"Eh…"

"Hyung, kau sekarang lebih memihaknya…" Jimin menggoda Namjoon.

"Apa kalian bisa langsung pergi." Namjoon tidak serius mengusir Bangjumma.

"Ne, kami nanti akan pergi. Namun sekarang belum saatnya."

"Tapi kalian tidak boleh memaksanya menari." Namjoon tetap kekeuh membela Jin.

"Kami sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk kalian, bahkan kami menari untuk kalian dengan susah payah, kami hanya ingin melihat hyungsunim menari sebagai imbalannya."

"Kalian idol, kan?

"Memangnya kamu bukan idol?" kali ini GD ikut berbicara membantu JHope.

"Karena kalian seorang idol, jadi sudah sewajarnya kalian menari dan menyanyi. Kalian tidak boleh menyuruh seorang aktris untuk menari." Bela Namjoon lagi.

"Kenapa begitu?" Jimin memprotes alasan Namjoon yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kalau alasannya Cuma itu, aku tidak bisa menerima hyung. Kalau alasannya hanya karena dia seorang aktris. Aku juga actor, tapi aku bisa menyanyi dan menari." Protes Jimin dan sukses membuat Namjoon terdiam. Jin pun berdiri karena tidak ingin terjadi perdebatan yang lebih panjang antara leader dan member tersebut. Jin berjalan ke bawah, Namjoon mengekori Jin dari belakang. Bangjumma sontak bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

Jin sudah berdiri disebelah JHope, "Waaaah… Hyungsunim benar-benar cantik…" JHope tidak dapat menutupi kekagumannya saat melihat Jin dari dekat.

"Dia memang benar-benar cantik…" Namjoon menyetujui JHope.

"Music!" GD menengahi acara 'mari mengagumi kecantikan Jin'. Dan lagu I Need You pun terdengar.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa menari. Oppa ajari aku." Jin yang benar-benar kebingungan tidak sadar sudah merengek dan beraegyo pada Namjoon. Namjoon semakin terpesona, "Ayo kita juga menari." Perintah Namjoon kepada memberdeulnya dan tak dibantah oleh memberdeulnya. "Nanti ikuti gerakan kami."

"Ne…"

Jin berdiri ditengah-tengah BTS, JHope dan Namjoon berada disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Jin mulai mengikuti gerakan Bangjumma, sedangkan sang leader malah sibuk mengawasi Jin. Namjoon sangat mengkhawatirkan Jin, karena Jin yang tidak bisa menari ditambah lagi Jin menggunakan High Heels dan dress yang cukup mini, sedangkan koreo BTS itu tidak ada yang simple. Dan kekhawatiran Nanjoon pun terbukti, saat gerakan body wave sambil setengah berlutut, dress yang dipakai Jin tersingkap sehingga memperlihatkan seluruh paha putihnya dan celana dalamnya sedikit mengintip. Dan Namjoon melihat semuanya, karena saat itu posisi Jin menghadap pas kearah Namjoon. Namjoon yang pervert tidak dapat mencegah otak yadongnya untuk berimajinasi liar, dan efeknya bagian selatannya pun menegang.

"Chamkaman!" Namjoon tiba-tiba menyuruh berhenti, sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih menakutkan pada dirinya.

"Wae hyung?"

"Dia ini sedang memakai dress, bagaimana bisa menari dengan koreo seperti itu. Ini tidak bisa diteruskan"

"Bagaimana kalau mencoba koreo yang lain?" Tawar JHope.

"Blanket kick hyung, otte?" Jimin memberikan usul.

"Ok. Music Please!"

Jin pun mengikuti gerakan Bangjumma, namun tak berapa lama Namjoon pun meminta berhenti kembali. "Sudah… Sudah… Sampai disini saja menarinya, kalian jangan membuat Jin capek." "Charanda…." Namjoon memuji Jin sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya didepan Jin. Bangjumma yang telah merasa cukup puas pun bertepuk tangan untuk Jin.

"Aku suka melihat kalian berdua bersama seperti ini." GD merasa Jin dan Namjoon sangat cocok. Namjoon mengajak Jin untuk kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih untuk dance time nya Hyungsunim… Kami sangat menikmati waktu bersamamu." GD sebagai yang tertua mewakili dongsaengnya. Namun tiba-tiba JHope menanyakan hal yang konyol kepada Jin "Hyungsunim, apa anda membawa lipgloss?"

"Bawa, tapi di dalam tas. Tas ku dibawa manajer oppa yang menungguku di luar."

"Jimin, lipgloss nya ada diluar." JHope ternyata mengkhawatirkan keadaan bibir Jimin, GD dan Jimin hanya bisa ber facepalm melihat kelakuan ajaib JHope.

"Baiklah kami akan pergi, jika kalian masuk dalam awkward moment lagi, kami pasti akan datang untuk membantu kalian. Anyeong…" Bangjumma membungkuk, memberikan salam perpisahan kepada Jin dan Namjoon.

"Kalian tidak akan kembali lagi kan?" Tanya Namjoon, namun dihiraukan oleh memberdeulnya. GD dan JHope langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan, sedangkan Jimin masih bertahan ditempatnya dengan tangan yang sibuk masuk kedalam saku jas bagian dalam, seperti mencari sesuatu. Namjoon yang melihat Jimin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya merasa terganggu, "Kau juga cepatlah pergi!" Usiran Namjoon tidak diindahkan oleh Jimin.

"Chamkaman…" Jimin ternyata mengeluarkan handphone nya dan mengarahkan handphonenya ke Jin dan Namjoon.

KLIK

Sebuah kilatan cahaya keluar dari handphone itu. Ternyata Jimin ingin memfoto Jin dan Namjoon. Jin tertawa melihat ulah Jimin yang lucu, sedang Namjoon hanya bias ber facepalm ria, 'Kenapa aku menjadi leader dari orang-orang aneh ini'.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi." Kata Jimin sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Joesonghamnida, mereka memang seperti itu. Tolong dimaklumi."

"Gwenchana, aku suka bertemu dengan mereka. Lain kali kita bisa bertemu bersama-sama seperti ini, ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak akan mengajak mereka jika sedang bersamamu. Mereka itu menyenangkan, tapi mereka sangat nakal dan iseng, ya kan?"

"Anioo… Mereka sangat lucu, aku jadi teringat pada dongsaeng-dongsaengku."

"Jinjja? Apa dongsaeng-dongsaengmu juga nakal dan iseng seperti mereka?"

"Ne, mereka sangat nakal dan iseng. Menurutmu apa mereka akan kemabli lagi?"

"Aniya, mereka tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti kelas menari dan berlatih keras supaya bisa menari dengan baik."

"Jinjja? Apa kamu mau berlatih bersama denganku?"

"Jika kamu yang mengajariku, aku akan berlatih dengan keras. Dan sepertinya aku akan lebih nyaman jika kamu yang mengajariku."

"Aku lebih suka kalau kamu menggunakan banmal daripada berbicara formal seperti tadi."

"Ne, aku juga suka kalau kita menggunakan banmal. Kita jadi terlihat lebih akrab dan dekat."

"Ne, jadi mulai sekarang kita gunakan banmal, jangan gunakan bahasa formal lagi."

"Ne."

.

.

Diluar ruangan, Bangjumma ternyata masih belum pulang ke dorm mereka. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang berdiskusi, karena wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"Dia benar-benar cantik."

"Ne hyung, kamu benar. Dia benar-benar cantik. Dan dia terlalu sempurna untuk Namjoon hyung."

"Memangnya Namjoon itu siapa?" JHope terdengar iri.

"Iya Hobi hyung benar, memangnya Namjoon hyung itu siapa. Kenapa bisa mendapatkan bidadari secantik itu." Jimin mengikuti jejak JHope yang iri.

"Ya! Namjoon itu BTS Leader. Dia sekarang suaminya." GD sebagai yang tertua berusaha menetralisir keadaan.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal aku yang sangat mengidolakannya, kenapa Namjoon hyung yang mendapatkannya. Ayo kita masuk lagi." GD hanya bisa tertawa melihat Jimin dan JHope yang terjebak dalam ke-fanboy-an mereka.

"Ini pertemuan pertama kami, mungkin kami sangat tidak sopan pada jesunim, namun semua itu kami lakukan semata-mata supaya jesunim dan Namjoon bias lebih akrab dan dekat. Dan kami akan dating kembali jika mereka berdua masih mengalami awkward moment lagi." GD menjelaskan tentang tindakna mereka yang menyebalkan tadi kepada kamera.

 _ **-CUT-**_

"Ya! Bagus Jin, Namjoon."

"Khamsahamnida… Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya…" Jin dan Namjoon membungkuk bersama-sama kepada staf-staf WGM, karena syuting hari pertama mereka telah selesai dan berjalan lancar.

"Sekarang bisa saling berkenalan dan lebih mendekatkan diri lagi. Karena syuting selanjutnya saya harap kalian sudah tidak terlalu canggung lagi. Dan lebih memperlihatkan perasaan kalian lagi."

"Ne, kamdongnim. Saya mengerti." Jawab Jin dan Namjoon bersamaan.

.

.

Setelah itu Jin dan Namjoon keluar dari ruangan bersama-sama. "Bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang?" Tawar Namjoon kepada Jin.

"Tidak perlu Oppa, nanti merepotkan. Lagipula tadi aku berangkat bersama managerku. Aku pulang bersama mereka saja."

"Aku ingin mengantarkanmu pulang, supaya kita bisa lebih akrab. Dan itu tidak merepotkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu oppa." Jin dan Namjoon berjalan berdampingan menuju ke mobil Namjoon, setelah sebelumnya Jin berpamitan kepada manajernya dan mengambil coat dan tasnya. Saat mereka sudah mencapai luar gedung, ternyata mereka bertemu dengan mobil yang dinaiki oleh Bangjumma. Ternyata mereka baru akan beranjak keluar, JHope dan Jimin yang memang kelebihan energi berteriak sambil mengeluarkan kepala mereka dari dalam mobil, padahal mobil sudah berjalan walaupun pelan. "Anyeong hyungsunim…."

"Ya! Kalian cepat pulang ke dorm dan beristirahat. Dan ingat, aku akan membalas dendam kepada kalian, bersiaplah!" Teriak Namjoon kepada membernya.

"Hyungsunim, ajak Namjoon hyung makan. Dia sangat kaya, pesanlah apa saja yang mahal-mahal. Anyeooong!" Teriak Jimin dari kejauhan.

"KA! KA!" Jin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan absurd member BTS.

.

.

"Apa kamu haus?" Tanya Namjoon kepada Jin saat mereka melewati minimarket yang kebetulan ada di depan gedung itu.

"Ne…" Namjoon langsung berlari masuk ke dalam minimarket, tak lama Namjoon keluar dari minimarket dan menyodorkan minuman hangat kepada Jin yang terlihat kedinginan. "Coffee atau soy milk?"

"Aku suka keduanya."

"Kalau begitu ambil dua-duanya." Kata Namjoon sambil menyodorkan kedua kaleng minuman yang dibawanya kepada Jin. Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah mobil mewah milik Namjoon. Namjoon membukakan pintu untuk Jin. Saat Namjoon masuk ke dalam mobil, Namjoon melihat Jin yang agak kesulitan meraih seatbelt yang jaraknya memang agak kebelakang, Namjoon secara reflek mengulurkan tangannya meraih seatbelt untuk Jin, tanpa sadar badannya jadi lebih dekat dengan Jin. Jin yang menyadari itu sedikit menahan nafasnya karena dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon sendiri tidak menyadari itu, dia malah sibuk dengan seatbelt Jin. Setelah Namjoon selesai memasang seatbelt untuknya, baru Jin bisa bernafas lagi.

"Kamu sepertinya kedinginan, aku hidupkan dulu heaternya." Namjoon menyalakan heater mobilnya. "Ini gunakan jaket ku supaya lebih hangat." Namjoon melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya dipaha Jin untuk menutupi paha Jin.

"Khamsahamnida…" Jin memandang kearah Namjoon yang sedang focus menyetir, Jin telah jatuh dalam pesona Namjoon.

Mobil Namjoon pun melaju membelah jalan Seoul untuk menuju ke apartement Jin. Dalam perjalanan mereka pun banyak berbincang-bincang, mencoba saling mendekatkan diri. Bahkan mereka sempat untuk bertukar nomor telepon pribadi mereka.

.

.

.

.

 *******TBC*******

 **Mianhe, baru sempat update.**

 **Mianhe juga kalau ceritanya kurang seru.**

 **Ini diambil dari acara WGM, walaupun ada yang author ubah.**

 **Semoga suka dengan ceritanya, maaf kalau bahasanya masih berantakan, authornya masih baru.**

 **untuk cerita yang lain pasti di update, tapi ga tau kapan. Hehehe.**

 **Thanx reviewnya:**

sanaa11, bbihunminkook, Aiko Vallery, nnavishiper, meede, Kyungiepororo, GitARMY, Asha Pratiwi, MinJiSu, Jimsnoona, cutebei.


	3. Chapter 3

**WE GOT MARRIED**

 **RATE: T**

 **ROMANCE**

 **TERINSPIRASI DARI ACARA WE GOT MARRIED DI MBC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon sedang berada didalam dorm sendirian, memberdeul yang lain sedang ada jadwal individu. Hari ini tepat 3 hari setelah pertemuan pertama Jin dengan Namjoon. Selama terpisah 3 hari ini, kalau Namjoon sedang senggang dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimi Jin sebuah pesan. Namjoon sangat ingin menelpon Jin, namun belum berani untuk menelpon Jin.

.

.

.

.

.

TUNG

Sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Namjoon. Yang ternyata dari Manajernya, yang memberitahukan Namjoon bahwa hari ini akan ada syuting kedua untuk WGM sekitar pukul 12.00 KST. Dan Namjoon diberi alamat sebuah café oleh manajer hyungnya. Dan sekarang masih pukul 08.00 KST, masih ada 4 jam lagi bagi Namjoon untuk bersiap-siap.

Namjoon membuka lemari bajunya untuk memilih baju yang akan dipakainya untuk memulai syuting hari kedua. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada celana black jeans dan kemeja putih lengan panjang.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 12.00, Namjoon sampai di depan café yang akan dijadikan syuting WGM hari itu.

 _ **\- TAKE -**_

Namjoon berjalan memasuki café. Café itu sangat classic seperti sebuah galeri kecil, begitu masuk mata Namjoon dimanjakan dengan begitu banyaknya foto dan lukisan yang sangat indah di dindingnya. Meja dan kursi di cafe itu semuanya kayu dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran. Lantainya pun terbuat dari kayu. Lebih masuk ke dalam gambar lukisan dindingnya berubah menjadi foto-foto prewedding dengan berbagai ukuran, ada yang besar dan terpanjang di dinding, ada yang kecil dan diletakkan di atas meja di sudut ruangan. Ternyata café itu sering dipakai untuk foto prewedding, karena konsep café yang unik.

.

.

Namjoon di hadapkan dengan sekat kaca dan ada pintu kaca bening. Namjoon memasuki ruangan itu, ada dua pohon sakura buatan berukuran besar (sesuai aslinya) dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan beberapa kelopaknya berjatuhan disekitarnya, di bawah pohon sakura buatan itu ada replika kereta api kuno lengkap dengan rel keretanya membentang di tengah ruangan. Sangat indah.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan terus menuju tangga, Namjoon menaiki tangga itu. Di ujung tangga lantai dua ada pintu kaca dengan list kayu hitam. Namjoon membuka pintu, ternyata didalamnya adalah sebuah ruangan dengan dapur yang sangat modern, ada satu meja makan kecil dengan dua kursi dari kayu disudut ruangannya. Dan ada Jin di balik meja dapurnya, sedang sibuk dengan pisau dan sayurannya. Jin yang menyadari kedatangan orang mengangkat wajahnya, dan langsung tersenyum dengan manis saat tau Namjoon telah datang dan sedang melihatnya.

"Oppa, kenapa diam disana? Kemarilah, duduklah disini. Jin menunjuk kursi tinggi yang ada di seberang meja yang ada didepannya. Namjoon berjalan menghampiri kursi dan duduk disana, posisi kursi yang menghadap ke arah Jin memudahkan Namjoon untuk melihat Jin dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Café yang bagus."

"Gomawo, ini café milikku dan sahabatku. Dan ini ruang pribadiku, sedangkan yang di atas itu ruang pribadi sahabatku."

"Ruang pribadimu sebuah dapur? Daebak!"

"Ne, aku sangat suka memasak oppa. Disinilah aku melepas stresku oppa." Kata Jin sambil berjalan kesana kemari mengambil bahan-bahan untuk masakannya. Jin mengeluarkan dua potong daging steak mentah. "Oppa suka steak?"

"Kau mau memasakkanku steak?"

"Ne, aku mau masak steak, salad dan spaghetti bolognaise. Aaah, aku belum tau apa oppa suka atau tidak, kalau tidak suka biar aku ganti sama yang oppa suka."

"Gwenchana princess, aku suka banget sama daging. Jadi gak perlu diganti, pasti aku habiskan semua yang kamu masak." Namjoon tersenyum dengan manis, Jin hanya merona mendengar kata-kata manis Namjoon yang semanis senyumnya.

.

.

.

Namjoon dengan setia memperhatikan Jin memasak steak dan spaghetti. Namjoon sangat menyukai ekspresi Jin saat memasak, terlihat sangat bahagia dan menikmati, sehingga Namjoon tidak tega untuk mengganggu.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Jin duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak disudut ruangan dengan rak buku mini yang menempel di tembok sebagai backgroundnya. Dan dimeja kecil itu sudah terhidang masakan Jin dengan dua gelas berisi wine dan satu gelas wine yang berisi kertas-kertas berwarna putih dan satu kertas berwarna kuning di bagian bawahnya.

.

.

"Cheers untuk pertemuan kedua kita." Namjoon mengangkat gelas wine nya diikuti Jin.

"Oppa cicipi masakanku, apa sesuai dengan selera oppa."

"Oke. Aku akan mencoba masakan pertama dari istriku." Namjoon memotong daging steak didepannya dan memakannya. Jin hanya memandang Namjoon dengan cemas, takut kalau-kalau masakannya tidak enak.

"Mmmmm…" Namjoon tidak menyangka jika masakan seorang Kim Seokjin sangat enak. Namjoon sampai speechless.

"Kenapa oppa? Tidak enak yah?" Jin saking cemasnya secara tidak sadar menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya.

"Nggak. Ini sangat enak Princess. Aku sangat suka" Namjoon meneruskan memotong daging steak dipiringnya dan menyuapkannya ke Jin. Jin hanya menerima suapan Namjoon dengan senang hati, namun hatinya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. 'Apa aku harus ganti menyuapinya?' 'Otokaji…'

Belum sempat Jin selesai berpikir, Namjoon kembali menyuapkan asparagus ke mulut Jin.

"Apa kegiatanmu sekarang ini?" Namjoon bertanya kepada Jin.

"Mmmm sementara ini belum ada, tapi ada beberapa tawaran drama. Dan ada satu judul yang menarik, walaupun aku bukan jadi pemeran utamanya."

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Karena disitu aku mendapat tawaran untuk peran yang belum pernah aku mainkan, bahkan tidak ada yang menawarkan peran itu sebelumnya padaku."

"Memang peran seperti apa?"

"Disitu aku berperan jadi wanita nakal dan penggoda."

"MWOO?" Namjoon tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya, ia bahkan sampai menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ne. Dan sepertinya episode nya lumayan agak panjang."

"Apa didalamnya banyak love scenes dan kissing scenes nya?"

"Dari script yang kubaca sejauh ini love scene yang mengharuskanku menggoda lumayan dan ada beberapa kissing scene nya. Wae oppa?"

"Kalau aku bilang cemburu, apa kau tidak akan menerima tawaran itu?" Namjoon memandang Jin penuh harap.

Jin mengulum senyumnya, "Akan kucoba mencari jalan lain yang terbaik untuk semuanya." Dan berakhir dengan Jin yang terkekeh penuh arti karena Namjoon yang sepertinya perhatian padanya namun juga ada perasaan lain dihatinya, ego nya sebagai seorang aktris dan keinginan mencoba peran lain. Dan Namjoon hanya bisa ikut tertawa ringan bersama Jin.

.

.

"Kertas ini buat apa Princess?" Namjoon menunjuk kertas yang ada dalam gelas.

"Ini kupersiapkan untuk kita Oppa. Yang harus Oppa lakukan hanya mengambilnya satu persatu."

Namjoon melihat gelas itu dan mulai memilih akan mengambil kertas yang mana, dan pilihannya jatuh pada kertas kuning satu-satunya yang berada di dasar gelas. Jin segera menutup mulut gelas dengan telapak tangannya sebelum Namjoon memasukkan tangannya ke dalam gelas. "Tidak boleh yang kuning duluan Oppa. Kuning harus jadi yang terakhir Oppa ambil." Setelah mengatakan itu Jin melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut gelas.

.

.

Namjoon mengambil satu kertas putih yang paling atas, Jin menahan tangan Namjoon sebelum ia membuka lipatan kertas putuh itu, "Oppa harus menjawabnya dengan jujur yah."

"Jadi kertas-kertas ini isinya pertanyaan?" Jin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Namjoon membuka kertas dan membaca pertanyaan apa yang Jin tulis untuknya.

.

 _Pertanyaan pertama:_

 _ **Bagaimana jika istrimu melakukan kiss scene?**_

 _._

Namjoon memandangi kertas yang ia letakkan di meja, Jin menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya menghadap ke arah Namjoon untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Namjoon. Melihat Namjoon yang terdiam dan berpikir keras Jin mengulum senyum nya karena merasa ekspresi Namjoon sangat lucu.

"Tentu saja aku akan cemburu… Dan sebelum syutingnya dimulai, aku me-wajibkanmu memakan bawang putih yang banyak." Jin yang awalnya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan jawaban Namjoon langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Namjoon yang mewajibkannya memakan bawang putih sebelum syuting.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Apa terlalu banyak kiss scene yang akan terjadi dalam dramamu?" Namjoon tersenyum tapi memberikan Jin tatapan yang tajam.

Jin yang mendapati Namjoon yang sangat lucu dan over protektif jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda Namjoon, "Aaaah… Bagaimana ya? Aku rasa begitu?"

Namjoon hanya bisa terkekeh dengan jawaban Jin, tak lama kekehan itu sedikit menghilang, "Aku jadi gelisah." Kalau ini komik pasti akan ada gambar perempatan di dahi Namjoon, yang menunjukkan bahwa Namjoon sedang menahan marah dan tidak sukanya.

"Kertas selanjutnya oppa?" Jin semakin exited dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

.

 _Pertanyaan Kedua:_

 _ **Berapa persen aku sesuai dengan istri yang oppa harapkan atau bayangkan?**_

 _._

Setelah membaca Namjoon langsung menjawab dengan mantap tanpa berpikir lebih dahulu. "Nol persen."

Jin sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Namjoon, "Oppa jahat sekali, coba pikirkan lagi."

Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat, "Nol persen."

"Nol? Jinjaa?" Jin hanya bisa melotot memandang Namjoon dengan wajah yang masih tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya yang tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya. Jin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bertanya lagi kepada Namjoon, "Memang istri seperti apa yang oppa bayangkan?" Jin tidak bisa menutupi pancaran kekecewaannya pada Namjoon.

"Karena kau lebih cantik dari yang aku bayangkan Princess." Namjoon menatap mata Jin dan tersenyum dengan lembut. "Kau sangat cantik, sangat jauh dari ekspektasiku." Jin tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

"Kalau aku berapa persen sesuai dengan bayanganmu?"

"Mmmm… Delapan puluh persen mungkin. Yang dua puluh persen itu aku harus lebih mengenal oppa lagi. Tapi bagiku itu sudah tinggi dari ekspektasiku. Pertama kali aku bertemu oppa aku merasa sangat senang, oppa sangat tampan dan keren."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Ambil kertasnya lagi oppa?"

.

 _Pertanyaan Ketiga:_

 _ **Saat istri dan ibumu sedang beradu argument, oppa akan berada disisi siapa?**_

.

Namjoon memijat pelipisnya, merasa bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Karena pertanyaan Jin itu sangatlah sensitive dan terlalu susah buat Namjoon. "Ini sangat susah…" Namjoon menghela nafas panjang.

Jin merasa sangat tidak enak sudah memberikan pertanyaan itu kepada Namjonn, "Ini pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab…"

"Ne. Kau tidak akan tau jawabannya sebelum berada di situasi sebenarnya."

"Oppa pernah dalam situasi ini?"

"Anii… Tapi aku melihat hyungku sepupu yang sudah menikah pernah dalam situasi ini. Kalau didepan eommanya dia akan berada di sisi eommanya, tapi saat berada di depan istrinya, dia akan berada di sisi istrinya. Mungkin itu cara terbaik agar semua damai."

"Oooooh…." Jin hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Namjoon. "Tapi bagaimana kalau eomma dan istri oppa ada di satu tempat yang sama? Apa yang akan oppa lakukan?"

Namjoon tertawa dengan pertanyaan Jin, "Wah… itu situasi yang sangat ekstrim. Aaaaahhh… aku tidak tau…" Namjoon terlihat berpikir sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Diam-diam… Pakai sepatu… Dan kabur…" Namjoon tertawa dengan jawabannya sendiri, Jin juga tertawa dengan jawaban Namjoon yang sangat lucu.

.

.

.

Di dalam gelas tersisa satu kertas berwarna kuning, Namjoon meraih kertas itu dan membukanya, Namjoon tersenyum saat membaca tulisan dalam kertas kuning itu.

.

 _ **Terima kasih telah bersedia menikah denganku oppa. Maaf kalau makananku hari ini kurang enak, tapi aku berharap oppa menyukainya. Lain kali aku akan memasakkan makanan yang lebih enak lagi buat oppa. Aku juga akan memasak makanan kesukaan oppa. Let's have a nice married life. Hwaiting!**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku sangat suka, aku akan selalu menyimpan note ini di dalam dompetku."

"Oppa akan menyimpannya? Jinjja?"

"Ne, karena aku sangat suka apapun yang kau berikan Princess." Jin hanya bisa blushing mendengar kata-kata cheesy Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Princess, aku ada permintaan boleh?"

"Apa itu oppa?"

"Kau bilang ada tawaran drama yang banyak seducing scene nya, bisakah kau melakukannya untukku? Seduce me…"

"Mwoo?" Jin benar-benar terkejut dengan permintaan tak terduga Namjoon.

"Ne… Seduce me!" Namjoon berkata dengan mantap dan yakin.

"Sekarang? Disini?"

"Ne. Memang mau dimana lagi?" Otak pervert Namjoon sepertinya sedang bekerja, pertanyaan biasa Jin ditangkap lain oleh Namjoon. Dasar pervert monster hehe. "Ayo. Goda aku." Namjoon menatap Jin tajam.

Jin yang merasa tertantang dan memang benar-benar ingin tau reaksi Namjoon dengan berani meraba bahu Namjoon dari bawah ke arah leher Namjoon, "Menggoda seperti ini…" Namjoon yang tidak menduga kalau Jin akan benar-benar berani menggodanya hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, saat Jin melakukannya Namjoon merasa ada aliran listrik yang merambat di setiap sentuhan Jin. Sentuhan singkat yang efeknya sangat kuat buat Namjoon.

Jin yang melihat reaksi Namjoon yang lucu semakin berani, "Oppa benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya?" Tantang Jin.

Namjoon dibuat diam oleh pertanyaan Jin dan tidak berani menatap Jin, "Tadi sangat singkat, tapi sangat berbahaya." Namjoon meraba bahu yang tadi di raba oleh Jin. Jin tertawa senang dengan tingkah Namjoon.

"Coba satu kali lagi…" Namjoon ternyata ketagihan dengan sentuhan Jin. Jin menertawakannya, Namjoon yang malu karena ditertawakan Jin segera meminum wine nya untuk menetralisir rasa malunya.

Jin tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan meposisikan dirinya di belakang Namjoon yang sedang duduk, "Ooooh, jadi nervous…"

"Oppa, nervous?" Jin bertanya dari belakang Namjoon.

"Aniya, aniya, aniya." Namjoon duduk dengan kaku karena merasakan kehadiran Jin dibelakangnya.

"Menggoda itu seperti ini chagiya…" Jin menunduk dan memegang bahu atas Namjoon kanan dan kiri, dekat dengan lehernya, kemudian merambatkan tangannya dari bahu menuju ke dada Namjoon, otomatis payudara Jin menempel di kepala Namjoon. Aliran listrik dari sentuhan itu diterima Namjoon dengan sangat baik, dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku sempurna. Jin yang masih menempel di belakang Namjoon tertawa sambil memajukan wajahnya kedepan, supaya bisa melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang blushing.

"Oppa kyoptaa… hahahaha…" Jin kembali duduk di tempatnya, merasa cukup puas mengerjai Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela nafas lewat mulut sambil merelakskan tubuh dan otaknya yang sempat membeku selama beberapa detik, "Ini pertemuan kedua kita, tapi sepertinya kita sudah terlalu jauh." Jin hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oppa tidak suka?"

"Suka… sangat suka…"

.

.

.

"Oppa, aku kan sudah memenuhi permintaanmu, sekarang aku yang punya permintaan. Oppa menyanyilah buatku."

Namjoon hanya diam saja mendengar permintaan Jin. Jin yang merasa diabaikan menjadi agak kesal, "Oppa kan penyanyi, ayo menyanyi buatku."

"Nyanyi? Aku kan bukan penyanyi. Aku rapper."

"Tapi aku mau oppa menyanyi."

"Baiklah, tapi suaraku gak bagus karena aku bukan penyanyi."

"Gwenchana oppa. Aku Cuma pengen dengar oppa menyanyi buatku, sedikit aja."

.

 _Eojjeolsu eobneyo_

 _Nae mameul sumgigien_

 _Geudaeneun_

 _Neomu areumdabjyo – RaD (I'm in love)_

 _(Don't know what to do to hide my heart, you are too beautiful)_

 _._

Namjoon menyanyikan sedikit lagu dari RaD-I'm in love untuk menunjukkan sedikit perasaannya kepada Jin. Suara deep Namjoon dan lirik yang bagus berhasil mempesona Jin.

"Waaah… suara oppa sangat bagus…"

"Terima kasih… terima kasih… terima kasih…" Namjoon menunduk sambil berterima kasih seolah-olah banyak yang sedang menontonnya. Jin hanya bias memandang kelakuan absurd seorang Kim Namjoon yang ajaib.

"Oppa suka anjing? Atau punya anjing?

"Ne, aku punya satu anjing kecil di rumah. Kamu?"

"Jinjja? Aku juga punya satu anjing kecil."

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita ajak anjing kita jalan-jalan bersama, supaya mereka akrab. Jadi kalau kita nanti sudah mendapatkan rumah, kita bisa ajak mereka untuk tinggal bersama."

"Setuju, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan."

"Oke, lain kali kita ajak mereka jalan-jalan."

.

 **\- CUT -**

Karena Namjoon ada jadwal maka syuting hari itu pun diakhiri. Jin mengantar Namjoon menuju tempat parkir, dimana manajer Namjoon sudah menunggu.

"Princess, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Terima kasih karena sudah membuat hari ini jadi menyenangkan, dan terima kasih untuk makanan enaknya. Aku menunggu masakanmu selanjutnya Princess."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih oppa, aku juga sangat senang hari ini. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya ada orang selain keluargaku yang mencicipi masakanku. Sedikit takut awalnya, tapi mendengar oppa menyukainya, aku jadi lega."

.

.

Tak terasa Namjoon sudah berada di parkiran didekat mobilnya, "Hati-hati di jalan oppa. Jangan lupa hubungin aku kalau sudah sampai."

Kata-kata Jin seperti sebuah lampu hijau bagi Namjoon, "Ye, nanti kalau sudah sampai aku telpon kamu boleh?"

"Tentu boleh oppa, oppa bisa menelponku kapan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **THANX BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, YANG UDAH FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE IN CERITA INI. THANX JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF INI.**

 **AUTHOR MINTA MAAF KALAU MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM PENULISAN ATAU DALAM TATA BAHASA. MOHON DIMAKLUMI HEHEHE**

 **AUTHOR SUKA LAGU NYA RaD – I'm In Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WE GOT MARRIED**

 **RATE: T**

 **ROMANCE**

 **CAST: - KIM NAMJOON/RAP MONSTER/RM/RAPMON**

 **KIM SEOKJIN/JIN/PRINCESS (Yeoja)**

 **KWON JIYONG/GDRAGON/GD**

 **JUNG HOSEOK/JHOPE/HOBI**

 **PARK JIMIN/JIMIN**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK/KIM JUNGKOOK/KOOKIE (Yeoja)**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG/TAE-TAE (Yeoja)**

 **GS**

 **Cinta Note: Chapter ini pembuka untuk lanjut ke couple yang lain. Maaf Namjin terus yang muncul, soalnya ini memang pair utamanya Namjin, dan couple yang lain cuma slight aja, tapi kalau Cinta mood, bisa aja dibuat cerita sendiri. Ya dilihat perkembangannya hehehe.**

 **Sebelumnya Mianhe readers kalau chapter ini terlalu panjang, amat sangat panjang sekali malah (berasa nulis essay). Cinta sebenarnya pengen jadiin dua chapter, chapter 4a dan chapter 4b, tapi trus cinta pikir biarin apa adanya aja, ga perlu dipotong-potong. Jadi kalau readers mulai bosan dan muntah baca ceritanya, Cinta gak mau tau, tanggung sendiri ya readers.**

 **Dan buat yang gak suka dengan FF ini atau gak suka dengan FF Cinta yang lain ya tidak perlu dibaca, langsung close aja. Pai pai…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan setelah pertemuan terakhir Jin dan Namjoon

 **\- TAKE -**

LATE NIGHT OLYMPIC PARK GYMNASTICS ARENA

Terlihat kesibukan didalam hall sebuah gedung, ternyata BTS sedang melakukan rehearsal untuk konser 'Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa (HYYH)'. Seluruh member BTS melakukan rehearsal bersama, staff-staff yang terlibat dalam konser tersebut terlihat sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, ada dari mereka yang berbicara mengarahkan memberdeul untuk bloking di panggung dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di area parkir luar gedung terlihat sebuah mobil yang sudah tidak asing lagi, mobil Jin. Ada kesibukan berbeda didalam mobil itu. Jin sedang sibuk menempelkan sticker berbentuk hati dengan tulisan **KIM NAMJOON love** **KIM SEOKJIN, WE GOT MARRIED**. Sticker-sticker itu di tempel Jin pada bungkus Burger, dan burger yang dibawa Jin tidak sedikit, sangat banyak malah. Sehingga Jin bekerja keras secepat mungkin menempelkan sticker-sticker itu dengan di bantu manajer dan asistennya. Jin ingin berpartisipasi memberikan support untuk konser 'suaminya'. Walaupun apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah hal kecil.

.

.

.

.

Kembali kedalam gedung, Namjoon berjalan sambil membawa standee Jin yang seukuran aslinya. Dan Namjoon mengajak standee itu ngobrol, seolah-olah Namjoon sedang ngobrol langsung dengan Jin. Astagaaa, Namjoon sedang belajar gila :p.

"Princess Kajja, kita ke stage."

"Princess, kau sudah makan?"

"Bolehkah aku memegang pinggangmu." Namjoon yang tadinya memegang kayu penyangga standee yang berada di belakang berpindah memegang 'pinggang' Jin (dalam bentuk standee).

"Kau ringan sekali Princess. Seringan bulu." Ya iyalah Kim Namjoon, yang kamu pegang itu standee, bukan Jin yang asli. Hadeeh, author ikutan gila. Mianhe readers.

"Kajja, kita ke stage dan kau bisa lihat bagaimana rehearsal suami tampanmu ini."

"Kemana ini arahnya?" Karena keasyikan bermonolog dengan standee Jin, Namjoon jadi kehilangan arah, dia lupa arah menuju stage. Sampai bertanya pada salah satu staf yang kebetulan lewat.

"Kemana arah stagenya?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Kearah sana." Staff itu menunjukkan arah yang berlawanan dari arah yang Namjoon tadi akan tuju.

"Princess, ternyata bukan kesana."

"Kakimu pasti capek, aku akan menggendongmu." Namjoon berdiri didepan standee Jin dan menggendong standee itu di punggungnya (piggyback). Dan berjalan menuju ke arah stage.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dibawah stage, Namjoon menurunkan standee itu dan kembali membawanya dengan memegang 'pinggang'nya.

"aku akan melakukan rehearsal untuk solo performance ku yang pertama. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Apa kau tau itu?" Namjoon memandang standee Jin dan terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tidak tau itu kan?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau."

Namjoon naik menuju stage dan masih memegang standee Jin dipelukannya, layaknya barang berharga yang mudah pecah. Namjoon meletakkan standee Jin di pinggir stage yang masih terlihat olehnya, dan Namjoon bergegas ke tengah stage untuk memulai rehearsal solo performancenya.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Jin sedang berjalan didalam koridor gedung, Jin langsung menuju ke sebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah dress room BTS. Dan didalam dress room itu ada BANGJUMMA (masih ingat kan? Mereka muncul di Chapter1) yang sepertinya sedang beristirahat sambil menunggu giliran mereka rehearsal. Jin membuka pintu dan langsung membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada Bangjumma.

"Kau disini?" GD yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya segera menyapa Jin saat tau kalau Jin yang masuk ke dalam dress room mereka.

"Anyeonghaseyo…"

"Wooow, anyeonghaseyo…" Jawab JHope dan Jimin kompak. JHope segera berdiri dari duduknya dengan mata tak berkedip memandang Jin, dia tak percaya Jin berdiri dihadapannya saat ini (Efek seorang fans yang ketemu idolanya).

Jimin yang melihat reaksi berlebihan dari JHope segera menegurnya, "Ada apa denganmu hyung." Jimin menepuk lengan JHope pelan dan terkikik, JHope menoleh kearah Jimin dan memberikan senyum konyolnya. Sedangkan GD yang juga berdiri menyambut Jin langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jin dan disambut baik oleh Jin. Kemudian berlanjut dengan Jin menjabat tangan Jimin.

JHope protes saat melihat GD dan Jimin berpegangan tangan (berjabat tangan), "Hyung, Jimin, kenapa kalian memegang tangannya?" Dan pada saat bersamaan dengan protesnya JHope, Jin sudah berada didepannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, dengan segera JHope meraih tangan Jin dan berjabat tangan dengannya. Dan JHope memegang tangan Jin lama, tak berniat melepaskannya sedikitpun. Sampai Jimin dan GD geram melihatnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tangan Hyungsunim." Jimin memukul-mukul tangan JHope. JHope terlihat sangat senang dengan kedatangan Jin, bibirnya tak pernah absen dari cengiran idiotnya.

"Hyungsunim, kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Jimin.

"Apa kalian mengalami awkward moment lagi?" Kali ini GD yang bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan oppa dan memberinya support untuk konser kalian. Selain itu aku juga ada sedikit permintaan pada kalian, tapi kalian sepertinya capek habis rehearsal, benar kan?"

"Nde, kami sedikit capek." Canda Jimin, namun Jin ternyata tidak mendengarkannya, dia sibuk membuka backpack MCM nya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah berpita emas.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Aku pikir kalian pasti capek, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini pada kalian." Jin memberikan kotak itu ke GD, dan mengeluarkan kotak lain dari tasnya dan memberikannya ke member BTS lain. GD mengguncang kotak itu di dekat telinganya karena penasaran dengan isinya.

Jimin membawakan sebuah kursi untuk Jin duduk, "Hyungsunim, duduklah."

"Kamsahamnida." Mereka semua akhirnya duduk bersama. Karena sudah sangat penasaran dengan isi kotaknya, GD membuka pita dan kotak merah itu dengan buru-buru, memberdeul lain yang melihat tindakan GD akhirnya mengikuti GD membuka kotak merah itu.

"Jangan bilang ini isinya sama." JHope berkomentar sembari membuka kotaknya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku pikir ini isinya pasti sama." Jimin menjawab komentar dari JHope. Jin yang mendengar komentar-komentar JHope dan Jimin melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu, dan tidak tau harus mengomentari apa.

GD yang memang lebih dulu memulai membuka kotaknya lebih dulu tau apa isinya, "Ini minuman bernutrisi, minuman kesehatan."

"Aaah, itu Cheong Kwan Jang (Red Ginseng Tonic). Dan sepertinya aku juga dapat Cheong Kwan Jang." Jin hanya bisa tersenyum dengan muka memerah saat Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang sama dengan GD. "Ini Cheong Kwan Jang yang sudah berumur 4 tahun." Jimin melanjutkan komentarnya setelah membaca bungkus Cheong Kwan Jang miliknya.

"Benar, aku juga dapat Cheong Kwan Jang. Berarti kalau Cheong Kwan Jang ini sudah berumur 4 tahun, itu artinya Cheong Kwan Jang ini sudah disimpan sejak kita pertama kali debut 4 tahun lalu."

"Kau benar Hobi." GD membenarkan komentar JHope.

"Itu artinya ini adalah hadiah yang sangat bermakna buat kita ya hyung."

"Yup, kau benar Jimin, ini hadiah yang sangat bermakna buat kita."

"Kamsahamnida Hyungsunim…" Jimin, JHope dan GD berterima kasih secara bersamaan pada Jin.

Jin sangat senang mendengar mereka semua senang dengan hadiah yang dia berikan. Jin hanya tersenyum terus sejak awal, "Sebenarnya, hadiah itu bisa dibilang adalah suap dariku buat kalian." Jin berbicara dengan malu-malu, tanpa sadar tangannya saling menaut dibawah meja.

"Suap?" Tanya Jimin sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari kami?" Tanya JHope tanpa basa basi.

"Karena aku tidak bisa berada disampingnya selama konser berlangsung nanti, jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa mengurusnya dan berada disampingnya saat dia lelah, aku mau kalian yang melakukannya atas namaku."

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya JHope lebih ke menggoda Jin.

"O… Oppa…" Jawab Jin malu-malu.

"Siapa? Maksudmu Namjoon Hyung?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah isengnya. Dan Bangjumma tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tawa mereka, karena dimata mereka sikap Jin sekarang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Nde, aku mau kalian menghapus keringatnya…"

"Kenapa harus kami?" Potong Jimin.

"Kau khawatir dia kecapekan? Makanya kau meminta kami melakukan itu karena kami selalu berada disampingnya, ya kan?" Tanya GD pada Jin, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

Jin hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna pink dengan motif bunga (Benar-benar Pink Princess) pada Jimin. Jimin melihat sapu tangan itu dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisikan, kemudian dia menyerahkan sapu tangan itu ke JHope yang menerimanya dengan mata dan mulut membulat.

Dan tiba-tiba otak evil maknae Jimin bekerja, "Ini Jiyong hyung saja yang membawa. Aaaaah dan lebih bagus lagi kalau Jiyong hyung memakainya di leher sebagai aksesoris, pasti keren." Usul Jimin dan diakhiri dengan senyum evilnya, dan dihadiahi deathglare dari GD. GD tidak mungkin marah-marah pada Jimin dan menolak juga menghina sapu tangan pink Jin yang sangat girly itu didepan Jin, GD tidak mau melukai hati Jin jadinya GD hanya bisa diam dan senyum-senyum padahal dalam hati ingin menjitak Jimin.

Dan untuk mengembalikan suasana GD bertanya pada Jin, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan nama panggilan kalian? Apa masih sama seperti pada awal kalian bertemu saat itu?"

"Kami sudah bicara masalah itu sebelumnya…."

Belum selesai Jin berbicara, Jimin sudah memotongnya, "Jadi sudah bukan Baby Princess lagi?"

"Nde, kami kan baru kenal jadi sangat aneh kalau pakai pet name (nama panggilan) itu. Kami sudah ngobrol masalah ini sebelumnya dan akhirnya kami putuskan kalau aku memanggilnya oppa. Dan oppa memanggilku Princess. Tapi oppa awalnya masih ngotot ingin pakai pet name Baby Princess."

"Aaaah, Namjoon hyung memanggilmu Princess? Dan menurutku pet name itu cocok buatmu, kau memang seorang Princess jadi cocok jika dipanggil Princess. Kalau Baby Princess mungkin terlalu berlebihan." JHope memberikan pendapat dan setuju dengan paggilan Princess untuk Jin. Jin hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jadi kau memanggilnya oppa?" Tanya GD.

"Nde…"

"Jadi kalau kami harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya JHope.

"Apa kita harus menentukan pet name juga?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kau suka kami panggil apa?" Tanya JHope pada Jin.

"Apa saja asal kalian merasa nyaman."

"Ok kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau 'YA!'…" Jin dan Bangjumma tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

"Boleh juga…" Jawab Jin sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Jangan itu hyung, coba kita pikirkan yang lain, yang lebih bagus." Usul Jimin.

"Princess Hyungsunim." Celetuk GD, Jimin dan JHope secara otomatis menoleh kearah GD.

"Apa-apaan itu Hyung…" Jimin protes, lagi-lagi Jin hanya bisa terkekeh karena ulah Bangjumma. GD tertawa sambil menutupi mukanya, dia malu sendiri dengan celetukannya sendiri, "Jeosonghamnida."

"Baby Princess." Celetuk JHope membuat Jin hanya melongo.

"Hyuuung, apa-apaan itu…" Jimin kembali protes.

"Jeosonghamnida, kalau begitu apa kau punya ide?" Tanya JHope pada Jimin.

"Yeobo Princess…" Jawaban absurd Jimin semakin mengejutkan Jin.

"Nde?" Jin kaget dan refleks menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan nama panggilan itu.

"Jimin, bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya Yeobo?" GD menyikut Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya. Jimin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak (evil maknae).

"Aaaaah, aku ada ide…" Jin menepuk kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar. "Aku akan memanggil kalian Tuan Nomor 1, Tuan Nomor 2, dan Tuan Nomor 3."

"MALDO ANDWEEEE…" Protes ketiganya.

"Kami semua punya nama, kenapa kau harus memanggil kami dengan 1, 2, 3?" Protes GD.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan nomor." Jimin menolak keras.

Namun melihat Jin yang hanya diam dan terlihat sedikit kecewa melihat protes mereka, JHope akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Jin, "Baiklah-baiklah, kami setuju dengan usulmu sekarang kita tentukan sesuai umur, Tuan Nomor 1 (menunjuk GD), Tuan Nomor 2 (menunjuk dirinya sendiri), dan Tuan Nomor 3 (menunjuk Jimin)."

"Baiklah aku nomor 1 (il)." GD pasrah karena tidak mau melihat Jin sedih.

"Aku nomor 2 (i)."

"Dan aku nomor 3 (sam). Lalu bagaimana dengan hyungsunim?" Jimin setuju karena hyung-hyungnya juga setuju, dan lagipula Jimin juga tidak mau mengecewakan Jin.

"Aku nomor 4 (sa)."

"Kau yakin jadi nomor 4?"

"Nde, biar adil."

"Berarti kau adalah Sa Hyungsuniiiiim…." Teriak mereka bersamaan. Jin hanya terkikik geli.

"Oppa dimana? Apa sedang rehearsal?" Jin mencari Namjoon yang daritadi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Nde, dia sedang rehearsal." Jawab GD.

"Waaaaah…" Jin secara tidak sadar bersorak kagum dan bertepuk tangan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bangga pada suaminya.

"Dia mencari Namjoon hyung, padahal kita semua ada didepannya, kenapa malah mencari yang tidak ada?" Jimin memelas pada JHope dengan suara pelan.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu jika suaramu sepelan itu, keraskan suaramu biar dia mendengarkan protesanmu." JHope dengan smirk evilnya.

"Hyungsunim kenapa kau mencari Namjoon hyung, padahal kami semua ada didepanmu." Jimin mengulangi lagi kata-katanya dengan lebih keras, supaya Jin mendengarnya. GD melihat Jimin dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya dan tangan terlipat didadanya, JHope hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Jin tertawa-tawa mendengar Jimin merajuk, dia mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah absurd mereka.

.

.

.

.

Di atas stage, Namjoon sedang berada didepan sebuah grand piano dengan standee Jin disampingnya, ternyata Namjoon bisa bermain piano. Dan tempat duduk yang dipakai Namjoon telah terpasang sling disisi kanan dan kirinya, kejutan apa yang disiapkan Namjoon untuk Jin sebenarnya?

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan grand piano dan slingnya, Namjoon kembali menghampiri standee Jin dan mengajaknya ngobrol.

"Konsernya hari sabtu dan minggu, tapi kau akan datang hari minggu kan?"

"Apa kau mau mencoba menaiki sling itu bersamaku?" Namjoon mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Jin (standee), seolah mendengarkan jawaban Jin, "Aaaah… Kau juga tertarik ingin naik sling itu." Namjoon menjawab dengan suara perempuan, seolah-olah itu suara Jin.

"Jadi kita akan naik bersama-sama? Baiklah, kajja." Namjoon memegang kayu penyangga standee dan membawanya menuju ke grand piano, tempat duduk di grand piano itu sudah terhubung pada sling yang bisa mengangkat tubuh Namjoon dan memindahkannya. Bukankah Namjoon takut ketinggian? Tapi sepertinya demi suksesnya konser itu dia rela melawan rasa takutnya.

"Jangan takut aku memelukmu." Namjoon masih saja bermonolog ria dengan standee Jin, walaupun sudah berada di atas udara. Kalau dilihat dari bawah, posisi Namjoon seolah sedang memangku Jin, padahal itu hanyalah standee yang diletakkannya didepan tubuhnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja selama bersamaku."

.

.

.

.

Kita tinggalkan kegilaan Namjoon, beralih pada perawan yang sedang berada di sarang penyamun, eh mianhe. Jin yang sedang bersama Bangjumma di dress room.

"Aaaah, aku mau meminum Cheong Kwan Jang ini." Kata Jimin.

"Minumlah, ini sedotannya." Jin memberikan sebuah sedotan berwarna merah dengan pita manis berwarna pink diujungnya. Melihat itu, JHope dan GD jadi iri.

"Kami juga ingin minum ini. Berikan sedotannya juga pada kami."

"Mianhe, sedotannya cuma ada satu."

"Jadi kami harus berbagi?" Tanya JHope, sedikit enggan.

"Karena kalian semua sangat dekat jadi tidak masalah kan kalau harus berbagi?"

"Benar juga." JHope membenarkan perkataan Jin.

"Tapi aku harus yang pertama pakai sedotan ini, kan aku duluan tadi yang minta." Kata Jimin sambil memegang dan melihat ke arah sedotan unyu itu. Astaga dasar maknae, masalah sedotan aja ga mau ngalah.

"Aku ada permintaan pada kalian. Seperti yang sudah aku bilang tadi, aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu buat Namjoon Oppa saat konser berlangsung."

"Aku pikir sepertinya agak sulit." Kata JHope.

"Tapi aku sudah memikirkan apa-apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan."

"Jadi kami harus melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan?"

"Nde…"

"Jadi apa saja yang harus kami lakukan? Coba katakan."

"Yang pertama, berikan oppa back hug."

"Apa?" JHope meminta untuk mengulang lagi perkataan Jin karena dia takut salah dengar.

" **Back hug** untuk oppa."

"Kau ingin kami melakukan itu? Kami ini sama-sama namja." GD dengan heboh sedikit tidak setuju dengan permintaan Jin. Lain hal nya dengan reaksi JHope dan Jimin, duo happy virus ini malah bersiap untuk mempraktekkan permintaan Jin.

"Jadi saat kami melihatnya, kami harus melakukannya seperti ini?" JHope menarik tangan Jimin untuk mengikutinya berdiri, membalik tubuh Jimin dan memeluk pinggang Jimin dari belakang, "Kau ingin kami melakukan ini?"

"Nde, kalian lakukan itu atas namaku."

"Kau ingin kami melakukan itu atas namamu, karena kau sendiri sebenarnya ingin melakukan itu secara langsung tapi kau tidak bisa?" Tanya GD.

"Nde… Kan saat itu aku sedang menonton konser, dan tidak mungkin diizinkan masuk ke backstage." Jin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan apa saja yang harus kami lakukan, nanti kami akan memutuskan siapa yang akan melakukan tugas-tugas itu." Perintah GD kepada Jin.

"Aku ingin kalian **menghapus keringatnya dengan sapu tangan** yang tadi sudah aku berikan."

JHope memegang sapu tangan Jin tadi sambil memperhatikan sapu tangan itu, tidak hanya Jhope yang melihat sapu tangan itu, tapi GD dan Jimin juga melihatnya, "Tapi sapu tangan ini terlalu feminin." JHope terlihat keberatan dengan tugas itu, karena sapu tangan pink itu bukan stylenya sama sekali.

"Hyung kan tadi sudah aku bilang kalau ada yang cocok dengan tugas ini." Celetuk Jimin dengan smirk evilnya.

"Kau benar Jiminie." JHope berubah tersenyum jahil dan segera menyerahkan sapu tangan itu ke GD.

GD yang mengerti kalau dongsaengnya melemparkan tugas itu padanya, GD pun menyanggupinya, "Baiklah-baiklah aku yang akan melakukan itu. Berikan sapu tangan itu." GD mengambil sapu tangan dengan senyum di bibirnya tapi matanya memberikan deathglare pada Jimin dan JHope, yang hanya dibalas kikikan oleh keduanya.

"Apa, tugas lainnya?" Tanya JHope sambil menerima kertas dari staf WGM dan mulai bersiap untuk menulis.

" **Menyuapinya**."

"Menyuapi?" GD dan Jimin mengulangi kata-kata Jin secara bersamaan.

"Menyuapi." JHope menulis dalam list, dengan sedikit mengulum senyum.

" **Memberikan minum**." Lanjut Jin, kemudian terdiam sejenak, " **Memberikan sebuah pijatan**." JHope masih setia menulis semua permintaan Jin dalam list. " **Menyeka minyak di wajahnya**." Bangjumma seketika berteriak serempak.

"AAAAAAH…" Jin hanya terdiam, karena bingung kenapa Bangjumma sepertinya protes keras pada tugas yang satu ini.

"Kau tau nama lain Namjoon hyung selain Rap Monster?" Tanya JHope pada Jin, dan dibalas dengan gelengan dari Jin.

"GreasMon, Greasy Monster." "Kau tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa berminyaknya wajah Namjoon Hyung kan? (Jin menggeleng) Minyak diwajahnya itu sangat banyak, bahkan kalau kau kumpulkan minyak-minyak itu kau bisa memakainya sebagai pengganti oli. Bahkan jika kau menyalakan api (di wajahnya) pasti wajahnya langsung terbakar." (buat fans rapmon, Cinta minta maaf). JHope menjelaskan dengan semangat bahkan tangan dan kepalanya ikut bergerak-gerak semangat. Jimin dan GD tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat cara JHope menjelaskan tentang Namjoon, dengan wajah innocent. Sedangkan Jin yang tak tau apa-apa, hanya bisa ber-Ah ria sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau tetap ingin menyuruh kami menyeka wajahnya saat wajahnya berminyak?" Tanya GD lagi untuk lebih meyakinkan lagi.

"Nde…" Jin menjawab dengan yakin, dia tetap kekeuh dengan keinginannya, Jin terdiam sejenak, " **Pakaikan lipbalm**." GD hanya mengulum senyumnya mendengar permintaan-permintaan Jin yang super aneh.

Sedang JHope dan Jimin sibuk menulis dan bergumam sendiri, "Semua ini sulit dilakukan namja."

"Dia ingin kita memakaikan Rapmon hyung lipbalm." Jimin berbicara pada Jhope, kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. "Bagaimana kalau kita pakaikan dari bibir ke bibir." Jimin menghadap ke JHope yang kebetulan juga sedang menghadap ke arahnya, Jimin memajukan bibirnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir JHope yang juga sengaja memajukan bibirnya, bibir kedua namja itu berdekatan sangat dekat malah, kurang beberapa senti bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan. Jin yang melihat adegan semi yaoi hanya membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya, speechless. Sedangkan GD yang sudah terbiasa dengan skinship di antara memberdeulnya hanya memandang hal itu biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau staff Noona bagian make up sudah memakaikannya lip balm duluan?"

"Kalau kayak gitu kita harus menghalanginya sebelum dia memakaikannya ke Namjoon." Jawab GD.

"Nde, kalian harus menghalangi duluan. Oh ya, **membantu memakaikan baju**." Tambah Jin. GD hanya mendengus dan mulai lelah dengan permintaan Jin yang mulai aneh-aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau Namjoon hyung menyuruh coordi Noona untuk membantunya ganti baju?" Tanya Jimin.

"Kalau begitu kalian pukul saja dia (Namjoon)." Jawab Jin.

"Wooow… Setujuuu…" Jawab Bangjumma kompak. "Hyung, tulis hyung, kita bisa memukulnya (Namjoon)." Jimin si evil sangat semangat. "Aku yang akan memukulnya, lihat nih muscle ku hehehe." Jimin memperlihatkan lengannya yang berotot. JHope menulis kalimat ' **BOLEH MEMUKUL NAMJOON** ' lebih besar dari tulisan yang lain dan mengkotaki kalimat itu juga memberikan tanda bintang, Bangjumma menganggap tugas itu yang paling penting dan berharga dari tugas yang lain.

"Waaaah, ini terlalu banyak." JHope mengeluh pada Jin.

"1, 2, 3,…" Jimin menghitung tugas-tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan.

"Jadi, menyeka keringat Oppa adalah tugas Tuan Nomor 1. Kalian semua bisa memukulnya jika dia menyulitkan kalian, jadi tidak ada yang special disini." Jin berbicara tanpa mengindahkan keluhan Jimin dan JHope.

"Dan tugas yang lain bagaimana? Apa aku juga yang harus mengerjakan semuanya?" Tanya GD.

"Nde hyung, semua hyung yang mengerjakan. Jadi sekarang hyung boleh pulang." Canda Jimin.

"Hyung, bisa keluar sekarang." JHope menambahi candaan Jimin pada GD. Maksud mereka hanya bercanda dan menggoda GD saja.

"Bukan begitu, setidaknya kan harus adil dalam pembagian tugasnya, masa semuanya aku yang harus mengerjakan." GD merajuk pada JHope dan Jimin juga Jin.

"Hyung, jangan merajuk begitu, kau terlihat menjijikan saat merajuk begitu." Kata JHope sarkastik.

"Aku kan juga ingin merajuk pada seseorang, tapi sayangnya aku single jadi aku tidak bisa merajuk pada siapapun." GD semakin terlihat lucu.

"Bukan cuma hyung yang single, kami berdua juga single hyung."

"Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal pribadi disini? Ini kan tayang di TV, kalau mengeluh begini kita terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ya, kita bahas Namjoon hyung saja?" GD berusaha membuat topiknya kembali ke awal, bukan tentang mereka lagi. Jin hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Menyuapi oppa dan memberikan minuman, siapa yang akan melakukannya?" Tanya Jin.

JHope menghela nafasnya, "Ini agak sulit. Oke, bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan _Kawi Bawi Bo_?" Usul JHope, karena GD sudah mendapatkan tugas pertamanya, maka yang melakukan _Kawi Bawi Bo_ hanya JHope dan Jimin.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya sudah diputuskan siapa-siapa saja yang akan melakukan tugas-tugas itu.

GD = Menyeka keringat pakai sapu tangan dari Jin dan membantu Namjoon mengganti bajunya.

JHope = Menyeka minyak di wajah Namjoon, membantu memakaikan lip balm pada Namjoon, dan Memberikan Namjoon minum.

Jimin = Memberikan Back Hug, memijat Namjoon, dan menyuapi Namjoon.

"Karena ini tugas, jadi kita harus menentukan hukuman jika ada yang tidak melaksanakan tugasnya." Jin melanjutkan perintahnya (Benar-benar Princess sejati. Poor Bangjumma).

"Hukuman?" Bangjumma hanya bisa melongo kaget.

"Hah… Kau benar-benar mempunyai sifat Princess sungguhan." JHope mengeluh lirih, dan Jin tidak mendengarnya saking lirihnya, atau mungkin sebenarnya Jin mendengar tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar, entahlah.

"Nde, hukuman ini ada supaya kalian semua tidak ingkar, supaya kalian tetap melakukan semua permintaanku itu."

"Baiklah-baiklah, apa hukumannya?" Tanya JHope.

"Apa ya? Bagaimana kalau aku memukul tangan kalian hehehe…" Jin sebenarnya bercanda dengan hukuman itu.

"Baiklah, kami setuju." Jawab GD.

"Kenapa Namjoon hyung harus mendapatkan semua keistimewaan ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ini, kenapa MBC memberinya semua keistimewaan ini? Memangnya Namjoon hyung itu siapa?" Protes Jimin kesal, karena harus melakukan hal-hal yang dia tidak suka, dan dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya.

"Dia itu **leader** kita." GD memberikan penekanan pada kalimat leader yang diucapkannya. Jimin hanya bisa terdiam melihat hyung tertuanya meliriknya.

"Namjoon hyung pasti akan sedih kalau mendengarkan hal itu kau ucapkan." JHope menimpali, dan membuat Jimin jadi diam seribu bahasa, karena memang Namjoon sangat menyayangi maknae nya, dan juga bangga dengan maknaenya itu.

"Oh ya, Sa Hyungsunim, ada hal penting yang akan aku sampaikan. Kami sangat berterima kasih karena sudah diberi hadiah yang sangat berharga dan bermanfaat. Tapi kami juga ada permintaan padamu, kami akan melakukan semua yang kau mau, tapi kau juga harus menuruti permintaan kami ini."

"Baiklah, apa permintaan kalian?"

"Sekarang kami adalah Tuan nomor 1, Tuan nomor 2 dan Tuan nomor 3 kan?"

"Nde."

"Karena kami bertiga single, kalau begitu, carikan Nyonya nomor 1, Nyonya nomor 2, dan Nyonya nomor 3 untuk kami." JHope mengatakan permintaannya mewakili saudara-saudaranya.

"Hyung ingin dia mengatur blind dates untuk kita?" Jimin kaget dengan permintaan hyungnya yang tidak terduga itu. GD hanya bisa facepalm.

"Baiklah akan aku carikan. Sekarang beritahu aku seperti apa tipe wanita yang kalian sukai, jadi aku bisa lebih mudah mencarikannya untuk kalian." Bangjumma berteriak gembira dan selanjutnya mereka mendekatkan tempat duduk mereka untuk melakukan perundingan menentukan tipe ideal mereka.

"Sepertinya aktris akan lebih menarik." JHope berbisik menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Selain aktris hyung." Jimin kali ini yang menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Model mungkin?" GD menimpali.

"Aku pikir selain dari kalangan aktris oke." Putus JHope.

"Kalau aku ingin selain aktris atau model." Putus Jimin.

"Kalau aku sih apa saja." GD tidak perduli dengan profesi yang terpenting bisa cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang sedikit unik, memangnya ada member BTS yang tidak unik? Jawabnya tidak ada, keempatnya unik-unik dan cenderung aneh.

"Baiklah kami sudah berunding, kami ingin yeoja dari profesi apa saja yang penting sesuai dengan kriteria kami."

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan lebih spesifik yeoja seperti apa yang kalian mau. Aku akan mencoba mencarikannya. Dimulai dari Tuan Nomor 1." Jin menyiapkan pulpen dan kertas untuk mencatat.

"Kalau aku, aku suka yeoja yang enak untuk dipeluk…"

"Hyung, kau mencari pacar atau bantal?" celetuk JHope dan berhasil mendapatkan deathglare dari GD.

"Tentu saja yeoja, kalau bantal aku sudah punya banyak di dorm. Maksudku, aku ingin yeoja yang enak dipeluk, dia tidak kurus seperti kurang gizi gitu. Yeoja yang berisi dan putih seperti marshmallow, empuk. Dan cute, menggemaskan. Aku mau yeoja yang seperti itu." GD kau ini mau yeoja atau lagi pesan makanan? Hadeh…

Jimin dan JHope yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah unik GD hanya bisa memandang GD dengan tatapan blank mereka. "Baiklah sekarang giliranku, Tuan Nomor 2, aku ingin yeoja dengan kulit yang putih, mata besar…"

"Hyung, besarkan matamu dulu." Ejek Jimin. JHope jadi gugup memikirkan yeoja yang dia inginkan ditambah ejekan Jimin menambah kadar kegugupannya.

"Hidungnya mancung, cute dan penuh aegyo." JHope menambahkan tentang yeoja idamannya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan nomor 3?" Tanya Jin.

"Aku ingin yeoja dengan kulit putih…"

"Yak! Itu kan tipe idamanku?"

Jimin tidak memperdulikan protes JHope, "Manis, cute…"

"Yak! Semua itu kan tipe idamanku, masa kita mau berebut yeoja? Masa Sa Hyungsunim harus mencari yeoja kembar untuk kita hahahaha." Canda JHope.

Jimin ikut tertawa, namun dia juga melanjutkan menyebutkan tentang yeoja idamannya, "Aku suka yang mandiri dan unik dan juga tidak masalah dengan namja yang mempunyai rambut warna warni."

"Aaaaah arraseo…" Jin kembali menulis dalam catatannya.

"Kau yakin bisa mencarikan yeoja seperti itu untuk kami?" Tanya JHope meremehkan Jin.

"Kita lihat saja nanti…" Jin masih sibuk menulis, namun disudut bibirnya terlihat garis yang menandakan yeoja ini sedang tersenyum sendiri.

"Kami jadi tidak sabar menunggu."

"Tunggu saja, aku akan berikan kalian sebuah blind date yang menyenangkan."

"Kau serius?"

"Nde."

"Kapan itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan blind dates nya di dorm kalian?"

"Apa maksudnya dengan di dorm kami?" Tanya Jimin.

"Jangan di dorm kami, kami ini namja semua, dan dorm kami jauh dari kata bersih, karena tidak ada waktu untuk bersih-bersih akhir-akhir ini. Kita lakukan blind dates nya di tempat lain saja." GD memberikan penjelasan pada Jin.

"Baiklah, di tempat lain. Nanti aku akan menghubungi kalian dimana tempat dan waktunya."

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Namjoon masih sibuk berkoordinasi dengan staff di stage.

"Kalian sudah berusaha keras. Terima kasih kerjasamanya." Namjoon terlihat sedang membungkuk memberikan salam pada beberapa staff yang tadi sudah berkoordinasi dengannya saat rehearsal.

Saat itu ada seorang staff yang mendekati Namjoon dengan membawa standee Jin di tangannya. Dan menyerahkan standee itu ke Namjoon. Namjoon memegang kayu penyangga standee mengambil alih standee Jin, staff yang menyerahkan standee Jin tanpa sengaja memegang bagian pinggul Jin, karena dia tidak ingin standee itu jatuh. Namjoon yang melihat staff itu memegang pinggul Jin (standee) pun berteriak, walaupun tidak keras.

"Andweee… Andwe… Kau tidak boleh memegangnya dibagian itu. Hanya aku yang boleh memegang pinggulnya, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya hanya aku yang boleh memegangnya, kau mengerti?"

Staff itu hanya membungkuk pada Namjoon dan segera menyingkir dari hadapan Namjoon dengan wajah yang menahan tawa. Mungkin dia berpikir 'mimpi apa bertemu idol gila.'

Namjoon pun berjalan meninggalkan stage dengan standee Jin ditangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Namjoon sudah selesai rehearsalnya, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

"Benar kata Jiyong hyung, kan Namjoon hyung tidak boleh tau kalau kita bertemu, nanti semua rencana kita gagal." Jimin membenarkan perkataan GD.

Jin segera memakai kembali backpacknya, "Tuan nomor 1 benar, sebaiknya kita berpura-pura belum bertemu. Ini pertemuan rahasia."

"Betul ini kan pertemuan rahasia."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang juga." Jin segera beranjak dari kursinya. Bangjumma juga terlihat sibuk membereskan meja mereka.

"Kita harus sembunyikan semua kotak-kotak ini." Perintah GD.

"Kamsahamnida." Jin membungkuk kepada Bangjumma dan bergegas keluar dari dress room, untuk menghindari Namjoon yang sewaktu-waktu bisa kembali ke ruangan itu.

"Bye Sa Hyungsunim…" Bangjumma memberi salam dengan kompak pada Jin.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan di lorong dengan standee Jin yang masih ditangannya. Saat berbelok, dia menemukan mesin penjual minuman.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanya Namjoon pada Jin (standee).

"Apa kau bilang?" Namjoon mendekatkan telinganya ke standee Jin.

"Ah… Itu juga enak…"

"Apa? Kau ingin minuman dingin? Arraseo."

Namjoon berjalan mendekati mesin penjual minuman itu, "Ayo kita pilih."

"Bagaimana kalau minum Lemonade?" Namjoon memasukkan koin ke mesin, dan kaleng itu sudah berada ditangan Namjoon. Namjoon membuka minumannya.

"Ayo minumlah." Namjoon mendekatkan kaleng minuman itu kemulut Jin (standee).

"Di drama atau film, mereka pasti meminumnya seperti ini kemudian…" Namjoon meneguk minumannya kemudian dia mengungkung standee Jin diantara tubuhnya dan dinding (seperti adegan Jin dan yeoja di loker, di MV Boy In Luv).

Saat melakukan adegan itu dan berbicara dengan standee Jin, secara tidak terduga ada seorang staff yang lewat dan memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan aneh. Namjoon menyadarinya dan segera berdiri dengan benar kembali.

"Orang-orang pasti menganggapku gila karena berbicara dengan standee." Namjoon masih setia bermonolog, walaupun dia sadar kalau semua orang mulai meragukan kewarasannya.

.

.

.

.

Pintu dress room terbuka, Bangjumma yang berada di dalam ruangan itu secara serempak menoleh pada pintu karena ingin tau siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. Dan yang masuk adalah Namjoon dengan Jin (standee) di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau masih membawa itu." Tanya GD.

"Hyung! Stop membawa itu dan berhenti ngobrol dengan standee. Kau seperti orang gila." JHope protes. Namun Namjoon malah sibuk dengan kursinya dan standee di tangannya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Namjoon dengan wajah innocent yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau masih membawa itu kesini?" Tanya JHope.

"Hei! Kalian harus memberikan salam untuknya. Dia kan saudara ipar kalian." Perintah Namjoon.

"Sa…" Jimin hampir saja memanggil standee Jin dengan Sa hyungsunim.

Namun JHope disebelahnya dengan sigap dan suara sedikit keras menyapa standee Jin, "Anyeeoooong…"

Karena JHope, Namjoon jadi tidak menyadari kalau Jimin hampir saja keceplosan.

"Hei! Beri salam yang benar. Dia istri hyungmu." Namjoon menegur JHope, "Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, terakhir kan pas pertama kali kami bertemu."

"Nde…" Bangjumma dengan kompak menjawab Namjoon, walaupun dengan suara yang terdengar tidak semangat.

"Saat itu kalian semua mencoba membuat kami lebih akrab kan?"

"Nde, kami akan muncul kalau kalian dalam awkward moment."

"Sekarang tidak perlu lagi, karena kami sudah tidak mengalami awkward moment lagi."

"Jinjja? Hyung, apa nanti dia akan datang?"

"Ini dia sudah datang, dia ada dihadapan kalian sekarang." Namjoon menunjuk pada standee Jin.

"Mwoya ige? Kalau begitu apa dia bisa memberi kami salam?"

"Benar kata Hobi hyung, bisakah dia memberikan salam pada kami?"

"Aku bilang padanya untuk stay cool dan tidak banyak bicara." Kilah Namjoon.

"Dia terlihat sangat kaku." Serang Jimin (Ya iyalah Jim, itukan standee bukan orang asli).

"Lehernya sedang sakit, karena schedulenya yang padat." Kilah Namjoon lagi.

"Jinjja?"

"Tapi aku selalu mengingatkannya untuk selalu tersenyum, makanya daritadi dia terus tersenyum pada siapapun. Benarkan Princess?" Namjoon mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Jin (standee). "Nde, dia bilang terima kasih padaku." "Hanya aku yang mengerti bahasanya."

"Jadi hanya hyung yang bisa mengerti dia?"

"Nde, Biarlah orang-orang menganggapku gila. Tapi beginilah kenyataannya, hanya aku yang bisa mengerti apa yang dia katakan."

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Ini kan masih rehearsal, bukan konser yang sebenarnya?" Tanya GD yang agak jengah dengan tingkah Namjoon yang sangat absurd.

"Dia khawatir padaku, makanya dia datang sekarang ini kesini. Benar kan Princess?" Namjoon kembali mendekatkan telinganya pada standee Jin. GD tertawa miris melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang tidak waras.

"Oh God, apa hyung akan terus melanjutkan hal ini? Aku benar-benar benci kalau hyung seperti ini. Kau berubah hyung. Kau jadi aneh, kau seperti orang gila." Jimin maknae kesayangan leader melakukan protesnya. Namjoon hanya tertawa idiot mendengar protesan dari Jimin. Dia tidak perduli dengan omongan orang, yang penting dia bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Di lorong terlihat Jin, manajer dan asistennya terlihat kesulitan membawa banyak tas-tas yang berisi burger yang tadi telah Jin tempeli sticker. Jin berjalan terus dan sampai di depan dress room. Jin mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk." GD menyuruh masuk.

"Anyeonghaseyo…" Jin masuk kedalam. Namjoon yang tidak tau Jin bakal datang pun terkejut dan secara refleks dia mendekat pada standee Jin, dan berlindung dibalik standee Jin. Bangjumma yang ada didalam dress room berpura-pura terkejut dengan kedatangan Jin.

"Joon, kau tak tau dia akan datang?" GD bertanya pada Namjoon yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Jin yang tiba-tiba.

"Hyungsunim, sini aku bantu." Jimin yang melihat kedua tangan Jin penuh dengan barang bawaan segera membantu Jin.

"Hyung, kenapa kau sembunyi? Coba kau lakukan seperti tadi sebelum Hyungsunim datang." JHope menggoda Namjoon. Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa malu dan bersembunyi di balik standee Jin.

"Ayo Joon, tunjukkan padanya. Lakukan." GD ikut menjahili Namjoon.

"Melakukan apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan." Namjoon mencoba berkilah.

"Yang tadi hyung, lakukan seperti tadi."

"Memang tadi apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Tanya Namjoon.

Jimin yang gemas karena Namjoon terus berkilah dengan sengaja memegang standee Jin. Dan Namjoon dengan tidak sadar melarang Jimin, "Jangan kau sentuh dia."

Semua tertawa melihat Namjoon yang masuk dalam jebakan Jimin. Namjoon segera mengalihkan percakapan dengan menanyai Jin, "Kenapa kau kesini?" "Duduklah…" Namjoon memegang tangan Jin dan membimbingnya menuju kursi dan menyuruh Jin untuk duduk. Bangjumma yang tidak mengetahui kemajuan hubungan Jin dan juga Namjoon sontak bersorak, karena mereka berdua sudah tidak mengalami awkward moment lagi.

"Waaaah, kalian berdua memang terlihat sangat cocok." Jimin benar-benar seperti fans no. 1 dari couple ini.

"Hyung, kalian masih mengalami awkward moment tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Namjoon dengan yakin, karena memang pada pertemuan kedua kemarin mereka sudah saling terbuka dan mulai merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

GD yang tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Namjoon memberikan tantangan, "Kalau kalian sudah tidak mengalami awkward moment lagi, coba tunjukkan pada kami, sekarang coba kalian berdua berpegangan tangan.

Namjoon yang ingin membuktikan pada memberdeulnya kalau mereka berdua sudah tidak mengalami awkward moment langsung menggenggam tangan Jin yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya. Jin yang merasakan tangan besar Namjoon sedang menggenggam tangannya pun balik menggenggam tangan Namjoon, dan berusaha menyamankan tautan tangan mereka berdua.

"Wooooooaaaa…" Bangjumma berteriak karena mereka tidak menyangka kalau kemajuan Jin dan Namjoon sangatlah pesat, padahal saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, keduanya terlihat sangat malu-malu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

JHope melihat kantong-kantong burger yang dibawa Jin berjejer di atas meja pun bertanya, " Apa ini semua untuk kami?"

"Nde," Jin membantu membongkar barang bawaannya, Jin mengambil satu bungkus burger dan menyerahkannya kepada JHope.

"Kamsahamnida…" JHope menerimanya, dan melihat di atas bungkusan itu ada sticker yang menempel, "Wooooaaa lihat ini…" GD dan Jimin ikut merapat kesamping JHope untuk melihat apa yang dilihat JHope. Namjoon yang penasaran pun ikut melihat, dan tawa idiotnya pun muncul karena melihat sticker yang Jin tempel di bungkus burger itu. Sticker hati bertuliskan **KIM NAMJOON love** **KIM SEOKJIN, WE GOT MARRIED**.

Jin melepas backpack MCMnya, "Aku punya sesuatu untuk oppa…" Jin mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng minuman Anggur dan ada tempelan sticker hati dengan tulisan yang berbeda disana. Namjoon menerima minuman itu dengan gembira, dan seketika tertawa lebar saat menyadari merk dari minuman itu. Bangjumma yang penasaran dengan minuman yang Jin berikan pun berusaha merebut minuman itu dari tangan Namjoon.

"Andwe…"

"Kami hanya ingin melihat Hyung…" JHope masih berusaha keras merebut kaleng itu, dan Namjoon mempertahankannya dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Akan aku tunjukkan, asalkan kalian menjauh dariku setidaknya 1 meter." Namjoon mengusir Bangjumma, mereka yang sangat penasaran pun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Namjoon. Bangjumma menjauh dari Namjoon.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekat." "Ini akan menjadi minuman favoritku."

"Apa itu Hyung?"

Namjoon menunjukkan merk minuman anggur itu pada Bangjumma, "YEO-BONG…" (Pengucapannya mirip Yeobo). Namjoon menunjukkan senyum idiotnya, dan Bangjumma yang melihat merk minuman unik itu hanya dapat menahan tawa mereka.

"Aku juga punya satu." Jin mengeluarkan minuman kaleng minuman yang sama dengan milik Namjoon.

"Jadi ini namanya Couple Drink?" Tanya GD pada Jin, dan mendapat anggukan dari Jin. Tren baru ala Namjin couple, Couple Drink.

"Daebak… Apa kalian lihat tulisan dibawahnya?" Namjoon membaca tulisan yang berada di bawah merk Yeo-bong tadi.

"Memang apa tulisannya Hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Cepatlah Pulang…"

"Woaaaaaaah…." Jimin berteriak karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan manis couple ini.

"Chamkaman, ini terlalu berlebihan hyung." Muncul perempatan imajiner didahi JHope. Bangjumma memutuskan untuk duduk dengan sedikit rasa kesal karena couple didepannya berlovely dovey dihadapan mereka yang single.

Namjoon yang masih sibuk mengamati kaleng minuman tiba-tiba mukanya berubah, seperti menemukan sebuah harta karun lagi, "Ada pesan yang tertempel juga disini…" Jin yang malu memegang lengan Namjoon, memohon dengan puppy eyesnya supaya Namjoon tidak membacanya keras-keras.

"Coba bacakan." GD menanggapi Namjoon, karena JHope dan Jimin sudah malas untuk menanggapi Namjoon, karena mereka merasa sangat iri.

"Andwe oppa…" Jin masih memegang lengan Namjoon, merengek pada Namjoon. Namjoon yang menyukai Jin merengek dan manja padanya, mengabaikannya supaya bisa melihat Jin lebih merengek lagi padanya, "Ja, akan aku bacakan." Namjoon menggenggam tangan Jin yang berada di lengannya sebentar untuk menenangkan Jin.

"Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan pada oppa… Oh, aku lupa memberikan salam pada oppa! Anyeong oppa~! Aku harap semangatmu jadi meningkat setelah meminum minuman ini! Yeobo~! Aku sangat bersyukur bisa menikah denganmu, Gomawo~" Bangjumma hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan Namjoon. Muka mereka benar-benar menunjukkan kalau mereka iri, JHope bahkan berusaha tidak mendengarkan Namjoon, dia hanya membolak balik burger yang berada di tangannya.

Karena melihat memberdeulnya hanya diam saja, Namjoon menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai leader, "Ayo tepuk tangan!" Bangjumma menuruti Namjoon, mereka bertepuk tangan tapi tidak semangat.

"Kau datang untuk memberi sem…" JHope tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena couple kita tidak ada yang menghiraukan kehadiran mereka, Namjin sibuk berdua. Bangjumma hanya duduk terdiam di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Kau datang untuk menyemangatiku?"

"Nde, tentu saja oppa."

"Kau belum melihat rehearsalku kan?" Namjoon seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, Namjoon khawatir Jin melihat rehearsal solo perfoemance nya.

"Ani, aku belum melihat apa-apa." Jawab Jin.

"Benarkah? Kau belum melihat kan?"

"Nde oppa."

"Syukurlah…" Bisik Namjoon.

Bangjumma hanya duduk diam melihat adegan didepan mereka, Namjin masih berada didalam dunia mereka sendiri, yah begitulah orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta, yang ada hanya berdua, yang lain ngontrak.

Namjoon menarik sebuah kursi dan menyuruh Jin untuk duduk. Sedangkan dia berlutut disebelahnya dan sedikit menghadap pada Jin. Mereka kembali asyik ngobrol berdua dan Bangjumma hanya menonton interaksi keduanya, sampai kemudian Jin berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi dan mengangkatnya untuk diberikan pada Namjoon. Namjoon menerimanya dengan wajah sangat gembira, walaupun itu hanya hal kecil tapi itu menunjukkan kalau Jin sangat memperhatikannya.

Bangjumma sangat iri karena Jin sangat memperhatikan Namjoon, mereka juga ingin ada yang memperhatikan, karena ketiganya sudah lama single.

"Lakukan, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan." JHope menggumam sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Namjoon menarik tangan Jin yang berada di bawah meja dan menaruhnya di atas meja, kemudian membaliknya dan Namjoon menautkan jari-jari mereka untuk saling bertautan. Sebenarnya itu hanya hal kecil, tapi Namjoon melakukannya dengan cara yang lucu sehingga Bangjumma yang melihatnya pun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ulah absurd Namjoon.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Namjoon pada Bangjumma.

"Kalian saling berpegangan tangan, itu hal biasa bagi pasangan. Tapi hyung, kau melakukannya dengan tidak natural." Jawab JHope.

"Biar aku peragakan." Jimin mengulang adegan Namjoon yang menarik tangan Jin dan menaruh di atas meja kemudian membaliknya sehingga telapaknya menghadap ke atas kemudian menautkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Jin. Jimin memeragakannya dengan JHope.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Joon, bisakah kau bersikap normal kembali?" Tanya GD yang mulai gerah dengan tingkah absurd Namjoon.

"Wae?" Namjoon tidak mengerti kenapa memberdeulnya menyuruhnya untuk bersikap normal, memangnya ada yang tidak normal darinya? Namjoon merasa dia tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Apa yang salah dengan tingkahku? Apa yang salah? Secara kami sudah menikah."

"Kau sangat lain Hyung, wajahmu saat bersama dengan Hyungsunim itu sangat menyebalkan, seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum." Jimin mengutarakan dengan jujur tanpa ada yang ditutupinya.

"Ya! kenapa kau samakan aku dengan ahjussi-ahjussi mesum?" "Princess, memang mukaku seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke Jin. Jin pun menatap wajah Namjoon, "Tidak oppa. Oppa tidak seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum kok."

Bangjumma hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah menghadapi couple ini, "Hyung, aku memang belum pernah merasakan yang namanya kencan, makanya aku tidak bisa menerima tingkah absurd Hyung yang diluar batas normal." Gumam Jimin pada GD dan JHope.

"Hah! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat mereka bersama." Geram JHope frustasi.

"Wae?" Tanya Namjoon yang mendengar gerutuan JHope.

"Karena selama kita kenal, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini Hyung."

"Nde, selama 7 tahun kita kenal, ini pertama kalinya kami melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini." GD menyetujui perkataan JHope.

Namjoon mengabaikan keluhan memberdeulnya, "Ooo… Aku ada telepon." Namjoon berpura-pura mengeluarkan kaleng minuman yang diberi Jin tadi dari dalam jaket yang dipakainya, "Yoboseyooo… YEO-BONG~" Namjoon berlagak seolah-olah kaleng itu adalah ponselnya, dan saat mengatakan YEO-BONG, Namjoon memperlihatkan tulisan merk YEO-BONG supaya terlihat jelas, dengan senyum idiot yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

"AAAAIIIISH… Aku bisa gila…" JHope berteriak frustasi.

"Rapmon Hyung sedang tidak normal sekarang hyung…" Jimin berusaha menenangkan JHope.

"Apa kalian iri?" Namjoon bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya menggoda Bangjumma.

"Sedikit…" GD menjawab dengan kalem.

"Nah, kalian berdua harus belajar jujur seperti Jiyong Hyung."

"Nde, kami iri Hyung." JHope berkata dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku tidak iri."

"Wae?" Kalimat maknae membuat Namjoon penasaran.

"Hyungsunim tidak hanya memperhatikan Hyung saja, tapi Hyungsunim juga memperhatikan kami semua." Jimin menjelaskan dengan bijak. Namjoon dan Jin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka. Namjoon menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dan menempel pada Jin. Bahkan sekarang Namjoon menaruh tangan mereka yang saling bertautan ke pahanya.

"JIYONG, RAPMON, JHOPE, JIMIN, INI SUDAH WAKTUNYA REHEARSAL." Teriak seorang staff dari luar pintu untuk menyuruh keempatnya kembali latihan.

"Bisakah aku melihat kalian berlatih?" Tanya Jin pada Namjoon.

"Tentu saja bisa Princess."

"Haaah, aku benar-benar iri." JHope kembali mengeluh.

"Aaaah… Apa kau sudah memberitahunya tentang permintaanmu padanya untuk merancang sebuah blind dates untuk kalian?" Tanya Namjoon pada JHope.

"Ani, aku belum memberitahukannya. Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar ingin ikut acara seperti itu. Aku tidak suka acara seperti itu, lagipula jadwal kita kan padat, jadi tidak mungkin kita bisa mengikuti hal-hal seperti itu. Yak an Jim?"

"Hobi hyung benar, kami bukan tipe namja yang suka acara blind dates seperti itu."

Jin yang tau kalau Bangjumma sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura tidak suka hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya, "Tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan kok untuk membantu kalian membuat acara blind dates untuk kalian."

"Jinjja?" Namjoon tidak percaya Jin mau menyetujui untuk membantu masalah blind dates.

"Nde oppa."

"Hmmm, karena kau yang menyetujuinya, kami akan mencoba untuk ikut." JHope berbicara dengan gaya sok cool dan tidak butuh, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat gembira.

"Kau akan melakukannya untuk uri member?"

"Nde oppa, aku akan membawa uri member."

"Mwo? Membermu?"

"Maksudku itu teman baikku."

"Aaaaah… Kami pikir kau mempunyai sebuah girl group."

"Ja, kalian pergi rehearsal."

"Hyung, kau tidak ikut?"

"Nanti aku menyusul, aku masih mau ngobrol dengannya, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Hyung, ini illegal, mana bisa kau enak-enakan kencan pada jam kerja." Keluh JHope.

"Hope-ah…"

"Dia bisa melakukannya Hope-ah, secara dia leadernya." GD menanggapi keluhan JHope dengan sarkastik.

"Jiyong hyung…" Namjoon merajuk pada GD.

"Uri leader mengusir kita yang sudah lama hidup dengannya demi bisa bersama dengan istrinya." Keluh JHope dramatis.

"Aku akan segera kesana setelah berbicara dengannya."

"Ok, hyung."

Bangjumma berjalan keluar dari dress room, meninggalkan couple kita untuk berlovely dovey. Jimin menjadi yang terkahir keluar dari ruangan, tapi sebelum keluar dia menyempatkan diri untuk memfoto couple kita ini. Jimin benar-benar Namjin Shipper.

.

.

.

.

"Duduk sini…" Namjoon menepuk kursi yang berada dekat dengannya. Jin segera menempati kuris itu.

"Ini kau sendiri yang menempelkannya?" Namjoon memegang burger dengan sticker di atasnya.

"Nde oppa."

"Berapa lama rehearsal ini oppa?"

"Ini hari ke-3 kami rehearsal, biasanya sampai tengah malam."

"Waaaah… Pasti sangat melelahkan."

"Nde, belum jadwal-jadwal lainnya."

"Tadi aku berdiri menunggu didepan, aku mendengar suara oppa sedang rehearsal."

"Mwo? Kau seharusnya tidak mendengar itu." Namjoon terlihat agak panik.

"Wae oppa?" Tanya Jin penasaran.

"Aniyo… Maksudku seharusnya kau langsung melihatnya saat konser jadi lebih seru…" Namjoon sedikit gugup, tapi Jin tidak menyadarinya. "Oh ya, selama beberapa hari ini apa saja kegiatanmu?"

"Ada fan meeting, syuting CF, dan ada beberapa pemotretan majalah." Jawab Jin. "Oh ya oppa, kenapa ada standee ku disini?"

"Aaaah itu, bukankah standee itu sangat cantik."

"Tapi kenapa kau bawa ini kesini? Buat apa standee ku ada disini?"

"Hmmm… Aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Aku makan bersamanya, bahkan aku juga ngobrol dengannya. aku menganggapnya sebagai dirimu. Jadi dengan membawanya serasa kau selalu ada disampingku." Jin hanya bisa merona.

Namjoon terus memegangi kaleng minuman anggur dari Jin, "Aku tidak rela untuk membukanya."

"Tapi ini sangat enak oppa."

"Bagiku ini hadiah yang sangat berharga, aku tidak akan sanggup untuk meminumnya. Apa ada cara lain untuk menyimpannya?"

"Oppa, minum saja, nanti setelah habis oppa kan bisa mencuci dan mengeringkan kalengnya."

"Aaaah kau benar. Baiklah aku akan meminumnya." Namjoon membuka kaleng minuman miliknya, Jin juga mengikuti membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Waaaah… Rasanya seperti _sikhye_. Aku tidak menyangka, aku pikir rasanya akan seperti anggur."

"Jadi menurut oppa ini tidak enak?"

"Aniyo, bukan begitu, ini sangat enak." Jawab Namjoon sambil meminum lagi minumannya.

"Kita tidak bertemu hampir sebulanan, apa kau merindukanku?"

"Nde, aku sangat merindukan oppa." Namjoon merona mendengar jawaban Jin. "Hari ini oppa sangat keren, oppa benar-benar terlihat seperti leader sungguhan."

"Aku seperti leader sungguhan?"

"Nde."

"Seperti penyanyi sungguhan?"

"Oppa selalu terlihat seperti penyanyi."

"Princess, tentu saja aku terlihat seperti leader dan penyanyi sungguhan, karena menmang aku seorang leader dan juga seorang penyanyi." Namjoon berfacepalm ria. "Oh ya, kau harus datang hari minggu nanti ya."

"Nde oppa.."

Pintu dress room terbuka, "Kau harus naik ke stage sekarang." Seorang staff memberitahu Namjoon.

"OK." Staf itu keluar dari dress room.

"Rehearsal kami mungkin tidak begitu menarik, apa kau masih mau melihatnya?"

"Gwenchana, aku tetap ingin melihatnya oppa."

"Baiklah. Kajja." Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Jin, Jin segera menerima tangan Namjoon.

"Tolong pegang minumanku. Dan pinjamkan pinggangmu sebentar." Jin memegang minuman kaleng Namjoon, sedangkan Namjoon sibuk melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas ke pinggang Jin (standee).

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di bawah stage.

"Oppa, aku harus kemana?"

"Kau harus pergi kearah sana Princess, dari sudut itu kau bisa melihat kami dengan jelas." Namjoon menunjukkan sisi panggung. Sedangkan Namjoon mulai naik ke atas stage.

"Oppa, aku akan kesana dan melihatmu darisana. Hwaiting."

"Nde…" Namjoon menaiki tangga dengan tangan yang masih membawa standee Jin. Jin berjalan menuju ke sisi stage yang ditunjukkan Namjoon.

Dari situ Jin bisa melihat bagaimana keseriusan 'suami' dan member-membernya saat latihan.

Namjoon sedang berbicara dengan salah satu staff, dari belakangnya terlihat Jimin yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir. Jimin mendekati Namjoon dengan pelan, dan memeluk Namjoon dari belakang, Jimin ingin berusaha supaya nanti saat melakukannya Namjoon tidak curiga. Sedangkan Namjoon membiarkan tingkah maknae kesayangannya itu, dan masih sibuk dengan staff. GD yang melihat Jimin memeluk Namjoon pun ikut memeluk Namjoon dari samping, Namjoon hanya mengernyit bingung dengan sikap membernya itu.

Ulah GD tak sampai disitu saja, dia terlihat membenarkan bagian bawah celana Namjoon, Namjoon yang melihatnya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tindakan GD, bagaimanapun GD lebih tua darinya. Jhope pun tidak mau kalah dengan Jimin dan GD, Jhope mengambil botol air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Namjoon untuk diminum. Jin yang melihatnya dari jauh merasa puas dengan tindakan percobaan dari member 'suaminya' itu.

Rehearsal full formation itu akhirnya dilakukan juga, dan Jin mendapat kehormatan melihatnya secara langsung dan bias dibilang khusus, karena hanya dia yang melihatnya (selain staff tentunya).

 **\- CUT -**

.

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA, RUMAH KELUARGA KIM.

Jin keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju casual sambil membawa backpack MCM di punggungnya, dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah kamar yang berada disebelah kamarnya. Jin membuka pintu kamar berwarna hitam itu. Dan terlihat seorang yeoja cantik sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya, dan sibuk memainkan MAC nya.

"Tae-tae, kau jadi bantu eonni?" Jin masuk ke dalam kamar adik keduanya tanpa mengetuk dulu, karena memang itulah kebiasaan sang Princess.

"Jadi eonni, nanti aku akan antar eonni ke tempat temanku untuk bikin banner dan standee. Nanti biar aku paksa dia supaya bisa selesai hari ini juga." Jawab Taehyung dan diakhiri dengan cengiran kotaknya.

"Oh ya dimana maknae?"

"Kookie sepertinya lagi kewalahan menghadapi teman-temannya."

"Wae?"

"Itu loh eonni, teman-teman Kookie itu fans nya suami eonni. Mereka kehabisan tiket konser buat hari sabtu maupun hari minggu. Udah seminggu ini mereka merengek minta tiket pada Kookie."

"Oh ya? Kenapa Kookie tidak bilang pada eonni?"

"Mana aku tau eon."

"Ya sudah kau siap-siap sana, supaya kita tidak kesiangan."

"Sip."

Jin keluar dari kamar Taehyung, menuju ke kamar sebelah kamar Taehyung, kamar adik bungsunya. Maknae keluarga Kim, Jungkook.

Seperti sudah kebiasaannya, Jin main masuk saja kedalam kamar Jungkook. Membuat pemilik kamar yang sedang cemberut memandangi layar ponselnya itu kaget.

"Eonni, kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Wae Kookie-ya? Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" Tanya Jin, dia tidak suka melihat adik kesayangannya bersedih.

"Tidak apa-apa eonni. Aku cuma sedikit kesal saja sama teman-temanku."

"Wae? Cerita sama eonni, siapa tau eonni bisa bantu."

"Eonni tau kan teman-teman ku, mereka itu fans beratnya suami eonni."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka ingin menonton konsernya suami eonni, tapi mereka kehabisan tiketnya. Dan mereka memaksaku biar dapat tiket gratis. Tapikan aku tidak mengenal suami eonni, eonni juga sibuk akhir-akhir ini makanya aku tidak berani cerita pada eonni."

"Oooooh, begitu. Berapa jumlah temanmu? Kebetulan eonni ada tiket sisa pemberian oppa."

"Jinjja eonni?"

"Hmmm. Berapa jumlah temanmu?"

"Cuma 5 aja kok eonni. Ada kan?" Dan saat itu Tehyung yang sudah selesai siap-siap menghampiri kamar Jungkook.

"Eonni kajja berangkat."

"Bentar Tae-tae. Eonni masih ngobrol sama Kookie." Jin beralih ke Jungkook lagi, "Kalau Cuma 5 eonni ada Kookie-ya."

"Jinjja eonni?"

"Nde… Nanti kau ambil saja dikamarku, ada dikotak warna pink, disebelah Mario. Oh ya, kalian besok hari minggu mau temanin eonni nonton konser itu?"

"Tae-tae tidak bisa eonni, minggu ada acara. Ajak Kookie saja."

"Aku temanin eonni."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kookie-ya eonni mau keluar dulu sama Tae-tae, kau mau nitip apa, nanti eonni beliin."

"Tidak ada eonni."

"Baiklah eonni sama Tae-tae berangkat yah."

"Anyeong Kookie." Taehyung nyengir kotak pada Kookie.

"Tae-tae eonni, jagain Jin eonni nde."

"Siiip."

.

.

.

.

MINGGU, KONSER HYYH BTS OLYMPIC PAK GYMNASTICS ARENA

Suasana di luar Olympic park gymnastics arena, tempat BTS menggelar konser mereka sangatlah ramai dan penuh dengan ARMY yang sibuk mengantri untuk memasuki gedung tempat konser berlangsung. ARMY yang datang tidak hanya dari korea saja, banyak juga ARMY yang datang dari luar negeri hanya untuk melihat konser BTS.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang diperuntukkan untuk konferensi pers sebelum digelarnya acara, terlihat para wartawan sudah penuh untuk meliput dan member BTS sudah berada di tempat mereka untuk melakukan sesi wawancara dengan para wartawan tersebut. Dan sudah pasti sebagai leader, Namjoon yang menjadi juru bicara dari boy group yang memang sedang naik daun itu.

.

.

.

.

Kesibukan lain terlihat di sebuah dapur sebuah rumah mewah, rumah keluarga Kim. Jin, terlihat sedang mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sebuah bekal. Jin sedang memasak sesuatu untuk Namjoon. Ada dua kotak bento couple dengan motif lucu di depan Jin. Yang pertama bermotif tuxedo pria dan yang kedua bermotif dress wanita. Jin sepertinya berencana membuat bento untuk Namjoon dan memberdeul lainnya, ini semua terlihat dari 3 kotak lain yang ada disisi kanan meja dapur, 3 kotak bento itu berbentuk sederhana dengan warna perak.

Jin terlihat berkutat dengan nasi, nori dan beberapa bahan lainnya, sepertinya Jin sedang membuat kimbap. Setelah selesai dengan kimbapnya, Jin memasukkan kimbap-kimbap yang telah dipotong kedalam bento box dengan warna perak. Dan selanjutnya Jin terlihat berkutat dengan couple bento box nya, Jin terlihat sedang membuat bentuk-bentuk untuk bento box nya. Memangnya Jin sedang membuat bentuk apa ya? Entahlah, kita lihat nanti saat Namjoon membukanya. Hehehe…

LIHAT PICT DISINI (HILANGKAN SPASI)

( cintanamjin . blogspot . co . id / 2016 / 04 / pict – ff – wgm – chapter – 4 _ 5 . html)

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan bento boxnya, Jin bersama dengan Jungkook bergegas menuju tempat konser BTS.

Jin turun dari mobilnya disusul oleh Jungkook, kemudian mereka menurunkan sebuah banner dan sebuah standee Namjoon yang seukuran dengan aslinya, banner dan standee yang beberapa hari kemarin dibuat Jin dibantu Taehyung.

Jungkook kebagian membawa banner, dan Jin sibuk membawa standee Namjoon dan tas berisi bento box yang tadi dengan susah payah dibuatnya.

Hari ini Jin berpakaian lebih santai, Jin menggunakan Skinny jeans hitam, kaus big size yang dimasukkan bagian depannya dan converse high merah, dan backpack MCM nya yang selalu setia menemaninya, juga tidak lupa coat panjang berwarna abu-abu. Sedangkan Jungkook memakai ripped jeans andalannya, timberland kesayangannya dan kaus big size berwarna putih dan Balenciaga bag hitam terbarunya, juga coat hitam panjang.

.

.

.

.

Jin dan Jungkook berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk tempat konser. Banyak dari fans BTS yang melihat dan mengenali Jin dan Jungkook, tak jarang mereka meminta untuk berfoto bersama.

Jin dan Jungkook sampai di pintu masuk gedung, Jin menemukan karangan bunga ucapan selamat yang dikirimnya berdiri di tengah karangan bunga yang lain. Jin kemudian meletakkan standee Namjoon di sebelah karangan bunganya, Jin menyuruh Jungkook untuk membantunya mencari fans-fans yang mau berfoto bersama standee Namjoon, Jin bahkan bersedia untuk memfotokan mereka. Menurut Jin ini adalah sebuah bentuk fanservice dari istri untuk fans suaminya.

Banyak ARMY yang berfoto dengan standee yang dibuat oleh Jin. Bahkan ada yang meminta Jin dan Jungkook untuk foto bersama dengan mereka.

Jin masuk ke dalam gedung dengan membawa tas berisi bento box yang akan diberikan kepada Namjoon. Jungkook hanya mengikuti kemanapun Jin pergi dengan banner di tangannya.

Dan sampailah Jin pada sebuah pintu yang dijaga ketat bodyguard-bodyguard berbadan besar. Jin menyuruh Jungkook untuk bersembunyi, karena Jungkook sedang membawa banner di tangannya, Jin tidak mau Namjoon tau kalau Jin membuat banner khusus untuknya. Jin ingin memberikan Namjoon surprise.

Jin berbicara dengan salah satu bodyguard di pintu, dan si bodyguard segera masuk ke dalam, tak berapa lama bodyguard itu keluar diikuti Namjoon di belakangnya. Namjoon terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, rambut pink, blazer hitam emas dengan dalaman kaos hitam menampilkan tulang selangkanya dan kalung tipis melingkar di lehernya. Jin terpana dengan penampilan Namjoon.

"Oppa, sangat keren…" Jin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Jinjja? Aku cuma menata rambutku biar sedikit beda."

"Aaah iya, oppa, aku bawa bento box buat oppa dan member oppa. Aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Kau bikin sendiri?"

"Nde…"

"Sini aku bawa, ini pasti sangat berat. Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya sendiri? Ini terlalu banyak."

Jin meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan mulai membongkarnya. Jin menunjukkan bento box dengan motif tuxedo, "Ini punya oppa."

"Yang ini punyaku." Jin menunjukkan bento box dengan motif dress.

"Kalau yang tiga ini punya memberdeul oppa." Jin menunjukkan bento dengan warna silver. Kemudian Jin memasukkan lagi box-box itu kedalam tas.

"Karena konsernya sudah akan dimulai, jadi kami tidak mungkin memakannya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau nanti saja setelah konser kau kesini lagi. Ini biar aku bawa kedalam, kau pasti kesulitan kalau membawanya kedalam konser. Ya sudah kau masuk sana, nikmati konsernya ya."

"Nde oppa."

"Aaaaah, aku sangat nervous." Jin tiba-tiba memeluk Namjoon yang sedang nervous, "Hwaiting oppa." Namjoon yang tidak siap hanya diam mematung. Tak lama Jin melepaskan pelukannya, sudut-susut bibir Namjoon melengkung keatas, menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sangat.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Namjoon masuk kedalam ruangan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jin dan Jungkook berjalan di lobby gedung menuju ke hall tempat konser berlangsung. Masih ada beberapa ARMY yang belum masuk ke dalam hall, dan bertemu dengan Jin dan Jungkook, mereka memuji kecantikan Jin, "Eonni, kau sangat cantik."

Jin tersenyum dengan manis dan membungkuk memberi salam, "Kamsahamnida."

"Senang bertemu dengan eonni."

"Kamsahamnida." ARMY bersorak gembira bisa bertemu langsung dengan Jin. Jin yang sedang gembira, senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

Jin dan Jungkook memasuki hall konser, hall itu sudah penuh sesak dengan para fans. Panggungnya sangat besar dan megah. Jin terpana melihatnya. Saat Jin masuk, para ARMY yang melihat sontak berteriak menyambut kedatangan Jin. Hall konser menjadi semakin chaos, karena ARMY yang tadinya sudah duduk semua berdiri untuk bisa melihat sosok Jin, istri dari leader BTS. Jin yang tidak terbiasa mendapat sambutan semeriah itu hanya bisa ternganga, kaget.

Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya diikuti Jungkook dibelakangnya. Jungkook sempat melihat teman-temannya yang mendapatkan tiket gratis dari Jin sudah duduk ditempat mereka. Jin duduk di tempat VIP dan Jungkook duduk disebelah Jin. Kedua yeoja cantik itu masih terkejut dengan panggung yang besar, banyaknya fans yang datang dan sambutan yang didapatkan Jin dari fans BTS.

.

.

.

.

Hall menjadi gelap, konser itu pun dimulai. Hall yang gelap dipenuhi bangtan bomb yang menyala. Ternyata Jin dan Jungkook pun mempunyai Bangtan Bomb di tangan mereka. Jin merasa merinding dan sangat bangga karena bisa melihat konser dari 'suaminya'. Saat VCR Namjoon ditayangkan di screen, Jin tidak segan-segan untuk berteriak heboh layaknya fangirl. Tidak lupa dia dan Jungkook membentangkan banner yang sudah dibuatnya. Banner berwarna pink itu berisi foto Namjoon di sebelah kanan dan foto Jin di sebelah kiri, dengan tulisan besar **MY PRINCE** ditengahnya.

Sepanjang konser berlangsung Jin tidak berhenti menggoyangkan kepalanya dan ikut menyanyi semua lagu-lagu group 'suaminya'. Sepertinya Jin sudah hafal dengan semua lagu-lagu BTS, dia sudah menjadi ARMY.

.

.

.

.

Pada saat jeda untuk perform lagu selanjutnya, member BTS melakukan interaksi dengan para fansnya. Terlihat keringat Namjoon sudah penuh membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Saat itu dari sampingnya GD mengeluarkan sapu tangan pink milik Jin dari balik blazer miliknya dan mulai menyeka keringat Namjoon yang membasahi wajah Namjoon. Jin yang matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Namjoon, melihat kejadian itu, Jin tersenyum sangat puas. Setelah selesai menyeka keringat Namjoon, GD melipat dan memasukkan lagi sapu tangan Jin ke dalam saku blazernya.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon sedang berada di backstage untuk mempersiapkan solo performance nya, JHope masuk kedalam ruaang ganti Namjoon sambil membawa paper oil di tangannya. Jhope mendekati Namjoon dan menyeka wajah Namjoon menggunakan paper oil.

Namjoon merasa aneh dengan tingkah JHope, "Kenapa kau menyeka wajahku?"

"Hyung, kau sudah siap?" JHope berusaha mengalihkan focus Namjoon.

"Nde, ngomong-ngomong apa kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon ternyata tidak bisa teralihkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung." JHope mengambil lip balm dari balik blazernya dan memakaikannya ke Namjoon, kemudian JHope mengambil sebuah botol air mineral, membukanya dan memberikannya ke Namjoon. Namjoon kemudian meminumnya dan menyerahkan botolnya ke JHope kembali, JHope menyerahkannya kembali ke Namjoon, "Minum lagi hyung."

"Sudah sudah, aku tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak, sebentar lagi aku akan perform, aku tidak mau saat di stage nanti aku kebelet pipis." JHope meletakkan botol air mineralnya ke meja dan segera pergi setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya, dia takut Namjoon mencurigainya.

Tak lama giliran Jimin yang datang ke dalam ruang ganti Namjoon. Jimin berjalan-jalan disekeliling Namjoon dan ternyata di dalam sudah ada GD yang sedang membantu Namjoon mengganti bajunya. Jimin berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Namjoon yang melihatnya merasa Jimin aneh pun menegurnya.

"Kenapa kau berputar-putar terus daritadi Jiminie?" Jimin yang merasa ditegur Namjoon pun menghampiri Namjoon dan berdiri di belakang Namjoon dan menggelayuti lengan Namjoon, manja.

"Ada apa? Katakan apa yang kau mau padaku?"

"Ani… aku tidak ingin apa-apa hyung." Jimin mulai memijat bahu Namjoon.

"Waaah… Enaknya." Namjoon terlihat menikmati pijatan Jimin di bahunya. Setelah selesai dengan bahu Namjoon, Jimin berjongkok dan memegang kaki Namjoon dan mulai memijatnya.

Namjoon mulai merasa curiga dengan tingkah maknaenya yang tidak biasanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?"

"Tidak ada hyung, aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau memijatku?"

"Aku kan memang selalu melakukan ini hyung."

"Tidak, ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, katakan apa yang kau mau."

"Tidak hyung, tidak ada yang aku inginkan."

Jimin kembali berdiri dan mulai memijat tengkuk Namjoon. Namjoon semakin curiga padanya.

"Aku memang sedang ingin melakukan ini hyung."

Jimin melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Namjoon dan merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Namjoon. Akhirnya Jimin memberikan back hug pada Namjoon. Namjoon memegang tangan Jimin yang berada di pinggangnya, merapatkan pelukan Jimin padanya.

"Katakan Jimin, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya sedang ingin melakukan ini padamu hyung. Aku pikir sebagai maknae kan wajar kalau aku melakukan hal ini pada leaderku dan hyung-hyungku."

"Aku tidak akan curiga kalau kau selalu seperti ini setiap hari, tapi kau sehari-hari tidak pernah seperti ini. Ini yang membuatku mencurigaimu."

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan suka mencurigai niat baikku. Hyung, kau mau makan? Kebetulan aku punya sosis." Jimin mengeluarkan sosis siap makan dari kantungnya dan membuka bungkusnya kemudian berusaha menyuapkannya ke Namjoon. Namjoon menolak memakan sosis itu, "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan Jim."

"Aaaah, aku dalam masalah besar sekarang." Jimin menggerutu dengan pelan, namun Namjoon mendengarkan gerutuan itu dan hanya memicingkan sebelah matanya. Namjoon berusaha melupakan kecurigaannya, walaupun masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya dan dia kembali focus pada solo performancenya.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menaiki stage untuk solo performance nya. Stage menjadi gelap, Namjoon berjalan menuju ke tengah stage. Dan lampu stage menyorot ke Namjoon. Namjoon memulai solo performance nya dengan rap dari album solo nya mix tape. Suasana jadi semakin panas, dan Jin semakin terpesona dengan penampilan Namjoon yang menurutnya sangat keren. Cinta juga mengakui kalau performance Namjoon selalu keren.

Setelah performance yang swag itu, tiba-tiba Namjoon berjalan menuju ke sebuah grand piano yang berada disisi stage. Namjoon meraba saku belakang celananya sebelum duduk di belakang piano dan mulai memainkan pianonya, dan tanpa terduga Namjoon bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang deep. Semua focus tertuju pada Namjoon, para fans hanya bisa terdiam tidak menyangka akan mendengar Namjoon bernyanyi secara langsung.

.

 _She maybe the face I can't forget_ _  
_ _The trace of pleasure or regret_ _  
_ _Maybe my treasure or the price I have to pay_ _  
_ _She maybe the song that summer sings_ _  
_ _Maybe the chill that autumn brings_ _  
_ _Maybe a hundred different things_ _  
_ _Within the measure of a day_

.

Tiba-tiba sling yang terkait pada kursi Namjoon menariknya ke atas dan ternyata di tangan Namjoon sebelah kiri sudah memegang sekeranjang penuh bunga mawar merah. Lagu tadi masih terputar namun hanya instrumennya saja.

Dari udara Namjoon mulai melempar-lemparkan bunga mawar yang ada di keranjang ke fans-fansnya yang ada dibawahnya. Dan sling itu turun di stage yang dekat dengan tempat duduk Jin, salah satu staff dengan cekatan mengambil keranjang yang telah kososng dan memberikan Namjoon mic nya lagi.

Tangan kiri Namjoon membawa mic dan tangan kanannya membawa setangkai mawar merah sisa dari yang sudah dilempar-lemparkannya. Namjoon berjalan dengan percaya diri menuju ke arah tempat duduk Jin. Lampu sorot yang tadinya hanya menyorot pada Namjoon pun menyorot pada Jin. Namjoon berjalan kearah Jin sambil bernyanyi. Seluruh fans yang sebagian besar yeoja itu sudah berteriak-teriak, mereka menduga mawar terakhir yang di bawa Namjoon akan diberikan pada Jin. Jungkook yang duduk disebelah Jin pun ikut berteriak-teriak melihat aksi kakak iparnya itu.

.

 _She, who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

 _._

Namjoon sudah berada tepat didepan Jin, sambil bernyanyi matanya hanya tertuju pada Jin.

.

 _She maybe the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows in the past  
That I remember 'till the day I die_

.

Seluruh hall pun semakin chaos, Jungkook pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan disebelahnya yang sangat romantis. Wajah Jin sudah merona, dia tidak menyangka akan ada surprise seperti ini. Namjoon mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Jin, Jin menyambut tangan Namjoon dan berdiri saat Namjoon menariknya. Jin hanya bisa tertunduk antara malu dan senang. Malu karena sekarang dirinya jadi pusat perhatian ribuan fans 'suaminya'. Namjoon menarik Jin menuju kesalah satu stage yang dekat dengan tempat duduk Jin. Mereka berdiri di tengah stage, Namjoon masih melanjutkan nyanyiannya tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Jin. Jin yang tadinya menunduk, mulai berani menatap mata Namjoon. Mereka pun saling berpandangan.

.

 _She maybe the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough in many years_

.

Namjoon tiba-tiba berlutut dan memberikan setangkai mawar merah yang daritadi dipegangnya kepada Jin. Jin menerima mawar merah itu dan Namjoon pun berdiri kembali. Dapat dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi fans-fans BTS?

.

 _She…._

SHE by ELVIS COSTELLO

.

Namjoon mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan manis, Namjoon memeluk bahu Jin dari samping, seperti ingin memperkenalkan kepada ARMY, kalau Jin adalah 'istrinya, miliknya'.

Tak lama Namjoon bergerak sedikit menjauh dari Jin, "Princess, aku punya sesuatu untukmu…" Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna pink, Namjoon membukanya, ternyata isi kotak itu adalah sebuah cincin.

"Princess, kita langsung menikah tanpa ada proses melamar atau tunangan, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu, walaupun kau tidak memintanya. Tapi aku tau sebenarnya kau juga ingin merasakan hal itu. Makanya aku melakukan ini semua untukmu, aku ingin kau tau, kalau kau sangat berarti bagiku. Jadi, maukah kau menerima cincin ini? Menerima untuk terikat denganku?" Namjoon mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya. "Aku tidak tau apakah ini pas dengan jarimu." Namjoon ternyata sudah memakai pasangan dari cincin itu.

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Jin kembali, Jin segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jin sendiri hanya terdiam, dia terlihat terkejut dengan semua surprise dari Namjoon. Namjoon memakaikan cincin itu pada Jin dengan lembut diiringi teriakan histeris dari fans-fansnya. Ternyata cincin itu sangat pas di jari Jin. Namjoon kemudian mencium kening Jin kemudian memeluknya, Jin membalas pelukan Namjoon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Namjoon. Tak lama Namjoo melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Jin, Jin menyambut tangan Namjoon.

Seketika lampu di panggung pun mati, Namjoon menggenggam tangan Jin untuk mengikutinya. Namjoon mengajak Jin menuruni panggung, menuju ke backstage. Sampai di persimpangan Namjoon melepaskan tangan Jin karena dia harus kembali ke makeup room, untuk melanjutkan konsernya sedangkan Jin harus kembali ke tempat duduknya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Jin berjalan dengan dipandu oleh salah satu staff yang tadi telah disuruh oleh Namjoon untuk membantu Jin kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sepanjang jalan, banyak staff yang melihat Jin dengan senyum-senyum diwajah mereka. Saat sudah berada di tempat yang lebih terang, Jin seperti kehilangan tenaganya, dia bersandar pada dinding. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi.

Jin berjalan perlahan menuju ke lobby gedung untuk kembali lagi ke hall, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan mengamati cincin yang sekarang berada di jari manisnya, dia tidak percaya Namjoon akan memberinya sebuah cincin. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tidak percaya adalah Namjoon memberikannya dihadapan ribuan fansnya.

Airmata mulai terlihat menumpuk di pelupuk mata Jin. Jin berjalan kembali, dengan airmata menghiasi pipi putihnya, namun senyum bahagia tidak lepas dari bibir indahnya. Sesekali dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan airmata kebahagiaan yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

Jin kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Jungkook. Jungkook langsung heboh menyambut eonninya kembali dari backstage.

"Woaaaaa eonni, chukaeee…" Jungkook memeluk Jin.

"Gomawo Kookie-ya."

"Eonni, aku mau lihat cincinnya."

Jin mengulurkan tangannya yang memakai cincin pada Jungkook. Cincin itu mempunyai permata di tengahnya berwarna pink dan disamping kanan kiri permata tersebut ada ukiran berbentuk menyerupai sayap, cincin yang sangat cantik. Jin melepasnya dan melihat ada nama Kim Namjoon terukir disana.

LIHAT PICT DISINI (HILANGKAN SPASI)

( cintanamjin . blogspot . co . id / 2016 / 04 / pict – ff – wgm – chapter – 4 _ 5 . html)

.

.

.

.

Konser itu pun berakhir. Memberdeul berjalan dari stage menuju ke backstage dengan wajah lega, karena konser mereka berlangsung sangat lancar dan sukses.

Jin sudah menunggu di dress room sendirian dengan standee Namjoon disampingnya. Bangjumma ternyata masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruangan itu. JHope dan Jimin yang melihat standee Namjoon pun memukuli standee itu. Jin membungkuk memberikan salam pada mereka semua.

"Waaah, aku surprised dengan kejadian cincin di stage tadi." GD membuka pembicaraan dengan Jin.

"Nde hyung, Namjoon hyung daebak jinjja." Jimin memberikan jempolnya.

"Nde, aku juga benar-benar terkejut." Jawab Jin.

"Memang kau tidak tau tentang itu?" Tanya JHope.

"Nde, aku benar-benar tidak tau."

"Teriakan dari ARMY tadi benar-benar sangat keras. Daebak!"

"Aaaah iya, aku mau menyerahkan ini padamu. Kau masih ingat ini kan?" GD mengeluarkan sapu tangan pink Jin dari balik saku blazernya.

"Nde, aku melihat Tuan Nomor 1 menyeka keringat oppa."

"Sapu tangan ini bukan hanya menyeka keringatnya saja, tapi juga menyeka airmatanya tadi." GD terlihat sangat bangga bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya degan sangat baik, kemudian dia menyerahkan sapu tangan itu ke Jin.

"Kamsahamnida Tuan Nomor 1."

"Hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan saat melakukan tugasmu." Jhope memegang pundak GD.

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Aku hanya berusaha menyelesaikan tugasku dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Namjoon masuk ke dress room dengan membawa tas berisi bento box yang tadi dititipkan Jin padanya.

"Apa itu Joonie-ya?" Tanya GD.

"Ini bento box dari Princess." Namjoon melirik pada Jin.

"Ini buatan sendiri atau beli?" Tanya GD lagi.

"Dia membuatnya sendiri hyung." Namjoon menjawab dengan bangga.

"Jinjja?" GD tidak percaya Jin bisa memasak.

"Hyung, Princess sangat pintar memasak. Kau harus mencoba masakannya." Saat itu Namjoon melihat ada standee nya.

"Mwoya ige?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada standee nya.

"Jadi ini alasannya waktu itu kau minta file foto ku dengan size besar? Untuk kau buat standee?"

"Nde oppa. Kalau ambil dari internet, kebanyakan size file nya kecil-kecil, jadi kalau dibuat standee gambarnya pecah jadinya tidak bagus."

"Oppa, aku sangat kaget dengan kejutannya tadi."

"Nde Joonie-ya, kau tidak bilang akan ada surprise seperti itu pada kami." Protes GD.

"Hehehe Mian hyung."

"Hyung, aku mau lihat cincin kalian." Jimin menarik lengan Jin dan Namjoon untuk segera duduk bersama, Jimin menarik tangan dimana cincin itu berada.

"Woooaaa daebak, Hyung, kau pakai cincin berlian pink?" JHope melihat cincin Namjoon kaget.

"Ini karena Princess suka dengan warna pink, jadi aku sengaja memesan berlian yang berwarna pink untuk cincin ini."

"Hyung, ini benar berlian? Asli berlian?"

"Nde…" Jawab Namjoon dengan mantap.

"Ini emas putih? Asli emas?" Tanya JHope.

"Nde…"

"Daebak!" Bangjumma speechless.

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Jin yang duduk disebelahnya, "Hyung, please, jangan berlovely dovey didepan kami." Protes JHope.

"Wae? Kami cuma berpegangan tangan, tidak lebih."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak lebih hyung? Jangan bilang kau ingin melakukan hal yang lebih didepan kami?"

Namjoon pervert mode on sepertinya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin dia menggodaku lagi." Namjoon menunjukkan smirk nya.

"MWOOO?" Bangjumma yang tidak tau tentang kejadian seduction itu tidak percaya.

"Oppa, jangan membuatku malu." Wajah Jin sudah seperti tomat rebus.

"Ya, sudah kita makan saja bento box ini bersama-sama." Namjoon mulai membongkar tas yang berisi bento box itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ada hal yang hyung tidak tau, seharian ini kami melakukan hal yang hyung tidak sadar." Kata JHope.

"Kata siapa aku tidak tau."

"Hyung tau?" JHope tidak percaya kalau Namjoon tau.

"Ini semua berkat Jimin, aku jadi mencurigai sesuatu. Soalnya dia bertingkah sangat aneh hari ini."

Jimin tertawa, "Ya! Kau ini! tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan lebih natural lagi?" GD memarahi Jimin.

"Kau tau hyung kenapa aku bisa curiga padanya?"

"Wae?"

"Jimin datang dan tiba-tiba dia memijatku bahkan memijat kakiku lalu dia menyuapiku sosis, dan kau tau hyung, bagian terlucunya?"

"Apa?"

"Karena aku lagi tidak mau makan, aku menolak sosis darinya, dan dia menggerutu 'Aku berada dalam masalah besar.' Dia pikir aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, padahal aku bisa mendengar semua yang dia ucapkan." Mereka semua menertawakan kebodohan Park Jimin.

"Tapi kan kami semua sukses melakukan tugas-tugas dari Sa Hyungsunim."

"Sa Hyungsunim?"

"Nde hyung, kami memanggilnya sekarang dengan Sa Hyungsunim."

"Dan aku memanggil mereka dengan Tuan Nomor 1 (menunjuk GD), Tuan Nomor 2 (menunjuk JHope), dan Tuan Nomor 3 (menunjuk Jimin)." Namjoon tertawa karena istrinya ketularan memberdeulnya.

"Sa Hyungsunim, kami ingin memberimu satu misi lagi dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

"Apa misinya?"

"Kami ingin kau memberikan sebuah back hug kepada Namjoon hyung."

"Baiklah." Jin merasa diberikan tugas yang sangat mudah, walaupun jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai tugas itu.

"Wooooo, Sa Hyungsunim, kau terlihat sangat suka dengan misi yang kami berikan padamu." Goda Jhope.

"Bukan, pasti bukan seperti itu maksud Jin. Mungkin karena sekarang kami sudah semakin dekat dan terbuka, dan selain itu kami bahkan pernah mempraktekkan akting menggoda, jadi kalau cuma back hug mungkin bagi Jin itu sangatlah mudah." Jelas Namjoon pada Bangjumma, Namjoon membela Jin. Tapi bukannya hal itu membuat Bangjumma mengerti malah membuat Bangjumma jadi lebih bersemangat dalam menggoda Jin.

"Woooooo, Sa Hyungsunim, ternyata kau bisa mempunyai pemikiran pervert juga yah. Baru juga kau mengenal Namjoon hyung tapi sifat pervertnya ternyata sudah menular padamu."

"Ya! Beraninya kalian mengatai aku pervert."

"Hyung, kau kan memang pervert, akuilah."

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil begitu. Sa Hyungsunim, sekarang kau mulai lakukan saja misi yang kami berikan tadi." Perintah GD pada Jin.

Namjoon berdiri dan Jin ikut berdiri dibelakangnya, dan perlahan-lahan Jin memeluk pinggang Namjoon dan mulai menyamankan tubuh dan kepalanya ke punggung lebar Namjoon.

Bangjumma yang melihat adegan lovely dovey itu malah malu sendiri, wajah mereka memerah menahan malu.

Jin melepas pelukannya dari Namjoon, dan mulai mengipasi badannya, dia merasa udara didalam ruangan itu menjadi panas.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai makan."

Mereka mulai membuka bento box yang Jin buat, isi bento box Bangjumma ada kimbab dan bulgogi juga kimchi. Bangjumma melirik isi bento box Namjoon. Dan mereka tercengang melihat isi bento box Namjoon yang terlihat sangat unik dan lucu.

Isi bento box Namjoon adalah nasi dan nori yang dibentuk menjadi sepasang pengantin perempuan dan laki-laki dalam balutan baju pengantin. Sang pengantin perempuan memegang buket bunga yang terbuat dari brokoli dan lobak yang dibentuk jadi bunga sakura. Di dada pengantin pria terdapat gambar hati berawarna merah. Lauk pauknya pun menjadi hiasan dari bento itu. Ada udang, bulgogi, strawberry, tumis jamur. Dan isi dari bento box Jin pun sama dengan bento box Namjoon.

LIHAT PICT DISINI (HILANGKAN SPASI)

( cintanamjin . blogspot . co . id / 2016 / 04 / pict – ff – wgm – chapter – 4 _ 5 . html)

"Wooooaaaa kyoptaaaa..." Bangjumma terpesona dengan bento box unik itu. Mereka belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ini benar kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" Tanya GD pada Jin.

"Nde Tuan Nomor 1. Aku sangat suka memasak, jadi aku suka berkreasi dengan masakan yang aku buat."

"Tapi punya kami kenapa biasa saja? Tidak sebagus punya Namjoon hyung?" Protes Jimin.

"Mianhe Tuan Nomor 3. Untuk membuat yang seperti ini membutuhkan banyak waktu, dan tadi aku takut tidak bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu kalau aku membuat bento box kalian yang mirip dengan punya kami."

"Gwenchana Sa Hyungsunim. Jimin kau tidak boleh kekanakan begitu. Ja, kita coba masakan pertama Sa Hyungsunim untuk kita."

Mereka pun bersama-sama makan masakan Jin. Dan Bangjumma tidak hentinya memuji masakan Jin yang sangat enak.

 **\- CUT -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **THANX REVIEWNYA.**

GithaCallie, Aiko Vallery, nnavishiper, Hanami96, sanaa11, XiRuLin, Shiifaaa, Chiminsaeng, Jenne, dan Bbangssang


End file.
